Sisters in arms
by Linneagb
Summary: When me and my sister arrived at the DG, Sunny got new friends straight away. I just made myself unpopular, and though I now live in a house with a bunch of people, I ve never felt more alone.
1. Arrival

**When this story has it´s part. Frank have left the DG, so has Rick, Elektra will soon be moving. **

"Hi" the dark- haired woman, who was going to be, mine and my sister´s social worker said and reached out her hand to me, and I took it. "I´m Jessica, but you can call me Jessie. You must be Andromeda and Sunshine!"

Normally I didn´t like to be called Andromeda, which actually was my name. But there was so much going on in my head right now, I couldn´t care less about what she called me.

"You´ve got all your stuff?"

I nodded,

"Well I´m going to take you a place called Elm Tree House, it´s right outside London. "

"London? But that´s like hundreds of miles away."

"It takes two hours if we don´t stop along the way, and if we start now, we are going to arrive there just about breakfast time."

I sighed, lifted Sunny into the back seat of Jessica´s car, and then sat beside Sunny. Jessica had just started driving, when Sunny fell asleep, with her head against my chest. And it didn´t take long time for me to fall asleep to.

"Andromeda, Andromeda." Someone said my name and shook my shoulder and I slowly opened my eyes.

"What?" I asked, rubbing the sleep of my eyes.

"We´re here now." Then I remembered, dad... and Jessie… I pushed that thought to the side, as I didn´t want to think about that. Sunny had woken; I helped her out of the car, pulled my rucksack on my back, and started walking towards the big yellow house. As I rang the doorbell. A brown- haired woman that looked like about nineteen- twenty years old came to open it.

"Hi I´m Melanie," she said. "You must be the Morris- sisters, come on in."

"Hiya," a man in the middle- ages came toward us. " I´m Mike, head care- worker. You must be the Morris´s. I´ll take that one. He grabbed the shoulder-strap on one of the trunks Jessica was carrying. "The office is this way, follow me." We followed Mike through a hallway and into a room to the right. There inside sat a dark-skinned woman.

"And this is our care- worker Gina." Mike said. "Here take this chair." He pulled out a chair for me. I took my rucksack off and putted it beside the chair, and then I sat down, lifting Sunny onto my knee. Mike talked to Jessie for a while, and then she left, leaving me and Sunny to talk to Mike and Gina.

"It´s Andromeda and Sunshine right?" Mike riffled in his papers on the desk, with reading glasses on his nose.

"It´s Andie, not Andy, not Anna, Andie with A-N-D-I-E." As I told, I hated being called Andromeda.

"Yeah save the spelling for Gus." Mike mumbled.

"who´s Gus?"

"You´ll find out soon enough. So… is there anything we should know about you guys, how old are you? Any allergies? Something else."

"Well," I began. "I´m fourteen."

"And I´m six," Sunny said with her cute little voice. "I´m allergic to nuts."

"I´m allergic to pulses." I continued.

"What´s pulses?" Sunny asked.

"It´s something you can eat."

"So…" Mike continued, "we have two spare rooms, so you´ll have your own rooms. Want to check them out?"

"We want to share." I said.

"But we always had to share before." Sunny said, "It could be fun to have my own."

"So… I guess that´s it then." Mike said smiling. "I´ll show you to your rooms." With one trunk on each shoulder, rucksack and Sunny´s hand in mine. I began to walk, and was about to fall over of the weight.

"Hey," Mike said lauging. "I´ll take this, he pulled one of the trunks of my right shoulder. Then again I was about to fall over, again, because of the uneven load.

"And I´ll take that one too." Mike laughed. I followed him upstairs and down the hall. Mike opened a door to the right and we followed him into a room with ornate patterned wallpaper.

"This is little Sunshine´s room." He said.

"Most people call me Sunny" Sunny said´.

"Sunny it is then," Mike smiled at her. "After me Andie. Your room´s right over here."

"You´re alright there Sunny?"I asked. she nodded.

I followed him a bit down the hallway and into a room to the left. I walked in

"I guess the person that lived here earlier was a Manchester- united fan." I said, cause the wallpapers were patterned full of Manchester united logos.

"Don´t know what you mean." Mike said ironicic. "What do you think about having your own room."

"Well, Sunny likes it. So I guess it´s alright."

"I asked you have you feel about it."

"And I gave you an answer. Can we meet the others now?" I was quick to change the subject.

"Yeah sure, they´re downstairs."

"Sunny, ya wanna come meet the others?" I shouted.

"Coming" she shouted back and came running. We went downstairs and into a living room, where there was several kids.

"Everybody listen up." Mike shouted "This is Andromeda and Sunshine Morris. They´ve just arrived."

"No," I interrupted him. "It´s Andie, and her name´s Sunny, and if I ever hear someone call me Andromeda, I´m gonna rip that person´s head of."

"Oi" Mike said, "That´s not the kind of language we use here."

I was going to answer him, when I heard that Sunny began coughing. Between every cough, when she breathed in, it almost sounded like she was getting choked.

**Voila, that´s the first chapter What ya think?**


	2. Gus s tour

**Guest: As you see I´ve removed the comment you wrote. You called me a faggot, a douche, an asshole and an inferior. You also said that I would get off the internet, and get a life. You said that I was worse than a cindybin, and told me to burn in hell. I have just three words to tell you.** **Get a life. **

**Mr. Zeze and Cookie05: Thanks. **

**Sparklieefairy: As I told you, I didn´t mean to make Mike sound rude or something. I´ll think about that from now on. **

**To all of you: Wow, three comments in less than 24 hours. Thanks. **

I took of my rucksack, and stood down on one knee, next to Sunny. I picked up an inhaler from the rucksack, shook it and gave it to Sunny. She putted her lips around it and took a deep breath in. While I stroke her back.

"You´re Ok?" I asked her when she handed over the inhaler to me again and I putted it back in my rucksack. She didn´t answer, but putted her arms around my neck. Poor Sunny, I had had Asthma for a really long time, and I didn´t care much about the attacks anymore. Sunny had just gotten it, as for her. The attacks were still scary. I embraced her and lifted her up. I could feel my shoulder getting wet, as Sunny cried against it.

"Is she Ok?" a blonde girl came to ask me.

"What was that thing?" A girl with long, brown hair asked.

"What was that?" A dark haired girl asked right afterwards.

"What is your full names?" A dark- haired boy, holding a notebook and a pencil asked and continued. "How do you spell it? Is it Andie or Andy?" The questions were about to get overwhelming, when Mike interrupted.

"Hold on, let Andie breathe." I sat down on one knee again, lifting Sunny down on the floor.

"You´re Ok?" I asked her, she nodded. With tear-filled eyes. I pulled a tissue out of my pocket. "Let´s wipe those eyes." When I stood back up, the others started asking again.

"What was that?" the dark- haired girl asked again.

"That was an asthma attack." I answered. "An asthma attack makes the throat swollen and it makes it hard to breathe. That thing I gave Sunny, was an inhaler, it contains medicine that makes it easier to breathe. My full name is Andromeda Alice Morris, but I´m called Andie with A-N-D-I-E. Her full name is Sunshine Sarah Morris, but she´s called Sunny, with S-U-N-N-Y. What´s your name?"

"the name´s Gus Carmichael." He said, while he kept on writing in his notebook. "And you, Andie. Got to be ready for my tour in," he looked at his watch. "Five minutes and 35 seconds, 34…33… 32."  
"Alright, alright I get it." I said, well why can´t Sunny come on your tour too? She´s new as well."

"Because she needs to be in her room, while I´m walking the tour with you."

"Why?"

"Because we all need to be in our rooms, when Gus has his tour." The blonde girl said. "I´m Tee by the way."

A boy with blonde, curly hair came towards me and Sunny.

"I´m Harry" he said to Sunny. "and this is Jeff." He moved his right arm that was holding a stuffed giraffe. "Jeff doesn´t like you." he looked at me.

"Well tell Jeff I don´t like him either." He held the giraffe´s head against his own ear and then said.

"Jeff sais you´re mean." Harry turned around towards Sunny. "Do you wanna play with me?" he asked. Sunny let go of my hand and started following Harry, when Gus said.

"It´s time for my tour with Andie now."

"Come on Sunny." Tee said "We got to be in our rooms now." I sighed and started walking after Gus; first he showed me the cellar.

"This is the cellar." He said. "Here where all the old things is stored. It´s very dusty in here." As soon as he´d said that I sneezed. We walked to the first floor. He opened the door to the office.

"This is the office. We are not allowed to go in here without asking. Mike is our head care worker, Gina is our care worker, and Melanie is our Trainee care worker."

"I never thought there would be so many kinds of care workers." I said.

"No talking on my tour."

"Alright."

"No talking."

"I said alright."

"Talking"

Mike held a finger to his lips, and I kept quiet this time. Gus kept on showing me the house. The quiet room, the kitchen, the living room, the attic. You get it. And by the time we were finished, I´d forgotten half of it.

"Andie?" Mike came into the living room. After my tour. "Can you come into the office please."

"I haven´t done anything."

"That´s not what I meant."

"Why do you want to talk to me then?"

"Now." Mike didn´t answer my question, but the look at his face told me everything.

"Alright alright, I´m coming" I stood up and followed Mike to the office.


	3. I was happy once

When I came after Mike, into the office, I sat down on the same chair as earlier. Mike sat down on the other side of the desk, and Gina were standing riffling in some papers in a cupboard, next to the window. Mike began talking.

"Well, I´ve got some bad and some good things to say. What do you want me to start with?"

"The bad… then it can only get better."

"Well at first… I can´t believe you didn´t tell me and Gina about your sister having asthma."

"There´s no rule I have to tell you guys everything are there?"

"Of course not, but there are things that we need to know, and that contains diseases. Now, I think it would be better if you give Sunny´s inhaler to us. So we can keep it in here."

"Why?"

"Cause if Sunny have an attack, and you´re not here, we need to have the inhaler here."

"Alright, alright." I picked up my rucksack from the floor.

"Do you always carry that rucksack?" Melanie had come in.

"Mostly," I said, picking up two inhalers from the front of the sack. I looked at them both and then gave one of them to Mike. "Can I keep my own?" I asked holding up the other one.

"Yeah, that would be Ok." Gina said. "Because your older then Sunny, so you wouldn´t lose it."

"No."

"Well, over to the next thing." Mike continued. "Actually, there´s a reason why we putted you and Sunny in different rooms."

"Then why?"

"Because… in short, we´ve had cases like this before. That might sound a bit rude, but it´s true."

"Yeah, cause we´ve got Johnny and Tee, and the Kettle sisters."

"Who´s the Kettles?"

"Lily, Poppy and Rosie, are sisters. Lily´s the oldest. They came here a few years ago, and then Lily wouldn´t let anyone else take care of Poppy and Rosie. All three of them got fostered by a couple that can´t have children of their own." Gina began.

"Lily still wouldn´t let anyone else take care of the girls. Which made Poppy and Rosie very confused. So after a while, Lily returned here. To make a long story short, now Lily lives with her dad Steve, and Shadow the dog. I´m sure you´ll meet both Lily and Shadow soon. Lily managed to persuade me that she could bring Shadow when she comes here for respite care. And she´s here to visit Carmen almost every day. Of course she still misses her sisters, but she´s ok with it now. Now, do you get why we´re putting you and Sunny in separate rooms."

I nodded slowly. "I think so."

"Well, take a moment to think about that when we´re done here. And you can always come to us if you wonder about something." Mike said. "Now, before you go I have one more thing I just have to tell you. You and your sister look so like each other."

I shrugged, but I knew it was true, everyone had told us that since Sunny were little. Same straight brown hair. Same grey eyes, the same smiles, short for our ages, and skinny bodies, though Sunny´s face were a little bit rounder than mine.

"Can I go now?"

"Just let me ask one more thing." Gina asked. "You said you´re allergic to pulses and that contains?..."

"All kind of beans, peanuts and…" The door opened with a bang and Tee stormed in.

"Mike," she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Johnny and Tyler´s fighting in the living room." Mike stood up, and ran out the door, Gina followed. I saw my chance, and grabbed my rucksack. Then I ran up the stairs to my room. Or… what I thought was my room. When I came in, I could see it was the wrong, cause Sunny and Harry sat on the bed. Playing with Jeff, and Sunny´s stuffed polar bear Jazz.

"Andie," Sunny jumped out of the bed, and came running. Putting her arms around my waist.

"Hey Sun." I said. "Sorry, wrong door. I´ll just go." I turned around and closed the door behind me. And went into the right room this time. Well there, I started to unpack my stuff. I found some pictures I had packed down in the trunk in a rush. One of them were a picture, from before dad started… no don´t think about that. I might have been maybe, four or five years when the photo was shooted, and dad was lifting me as high up in the air as he could. Dad smiled from ear to ear and I laughed. For one second I could almost hear the laughters, mum´s dad´s and mine. But just almost.

I shook my head, putted the photos on my bed. Then I went downstairs.

"Mike?" Mike sat in the kitchen, drying Johnny´s bloody nose.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed at the two boys.

"Mike?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a shoe box or something?"

"I´m sure, I can find one for you somewhere, Why?"

"I just need something to keep some… stuff in."

"Just let me finish this."

"Yes,"

When the boys were done, protesting at Mike´s punishment. (Grounded for three days) I followed Mike to the attic, he said we would probably find a box there. It was very dusty in the attic, and I could feel my throat started wheezing.

"You´re ok?" Mike asked looking for an empty box in the shelves.

"Yeah I´m *cough* fine."

"Good, found one." Mike pretended to sound proud when he found a box.

I took the box, "Gotta get out of here" I turned around and ran down the stairs. The running made my throat wheeze even worse, I pulled my inhaler out of my pocket, I had putted it there instead of my rucksack as usual. I shook it, and then putted it to my mouth, breathing in.

"Hey, you´re ok?" Mike came down the stairs and closed the door behind him.

"I´m fine." I wheezed, and putted the inhaler to my mouth once more. "Just… just leave me alone." I turned around and went into my room. When I was there I putted the shoe box on my bed, and started throwing in the photos and other memories, my first pair of shoes, an old teddy bear. Afterwards I putted the box under my bed, to never look at it again.


	4. Answer

**Dear guest. If you really think my story is the worst you´ve ever read or something like that. I´m very sorry that that´s your opinion, but... The internet is for everybody, it´s not your decision to make if I´m going to close down my account or not. If you don´t like what I´m writing then don´t read it. I´ve never forced you to read it. And if you have to read my stories, look at the reviews a little, as I can see there are plenty of people that actually like my stories. Actually, now I have just one more thing to tell you… hm! **


	5. The real me

**Dear guest, love you to baby. **

I sat out on the old car seats in the garden, thinking. I had walked out here after unpacking all my stuff. Which wasn´t so much since I had packed in a rush at home.

I was thinking about, what went wrong when I first came here. I knew that I hadn´t been nice to the others. Oh, what had I gotten myself into? I was pushing people away, thoughI needed a friend more than anything else….well, a friend and my sister. It had always been like this, Sunny was the kind- hearted of us two. I wasn´t. Not at the first sight. Sometimes I wished that someone, just one person could take a deeper look, and see who I really was.

I woke up from my dreams when I could hear footsteps coming closer and Tee came walking.

"Hi." She said and sat down beside me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Doing what?"

"Coming here and being nice. I haven´t been nice to anyone of you."

"Because, I think… that everyone needs a friend. So do you."

I could feel the tears streaming down my face. And I sniveled, trying hard not to cry.

"Hay fever?" I nodded. "Come here." Tee embraced me, and when I could feel her arms around me, I stopped trying not to cry. The tears started streaming down my face worse than ever, but I didn´t sob or anything. I just cried silently onto her shoulder, making her shirt all wet. When I stopped crying, she let go of me.

"Thanks," I said. "you´re like the only one, that´s ever been this nice to me."

"Let me tell you something, when Elektra first arrived here, she made herself really unpopular. But Carmen and her made a new try. It didn´t work out that well, cause a while later she almost killed both Carmen and Harry."  
"Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought maybe we could make a new try as well."

"How?"

"Just come with me. I think the others are eating right now." We stood up and started walking towards the house. When Tee reached her hand to me.

"I´m Tee Taylor by the way." She said.

"We´ve already met."

"Yeah, but this is the first time I see the real you." I took her hand and shook it.

"Andromeda Morris, nick name Andie, it´s very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

**Well, I know it´s short but… this is my plan, from now on, Andie is going to, how do you say it? Lighten up a bit. What do you think?**


	6. Friends

Tee was right, when we came into the kitchen together the others were eating lunch.

"Alright you lot" Tee shouted. "Listen up." Everybody turned to look at us. And Tee continued. "I want everybody to meet my new friend Andie."

"We´ve already met her." Gus said.

"Yeah," Tee said. "But it didn´t work out very good so we´re trying again."

"No Tee." Jonny said.

"No what?"

"I´m not letting you be friends with her."

"Well, that´s not your decision to make."

"Yeah she´s right you know." A blonde girl, I hadn´t seen before said. "I´m Lily by the way. And this is Shadow." She pointed at a three- legged dog that sat behind her.

"Alright, be friends then." Johnny said. "But if you hurt my sister…"

"She won´t hurt me. Why would she hurt me?" Tee said. "She´s okay." Mike stood up and came towards me.

"Well I think it´s a pleasure to meet you Andie." He shook my hand. "Mike Milligan, head care- worker."

"Pleasure to meet you too Mr. Milligan." I giggled.

"Andie can´t you sing something to us." Sunny said. "Everybody loved Andie, when she´s singing, everybody loves her."

"No Sunny." I said. "People don´t love each other just because they´ve got an okay singing voice, or something else that´s good. And I´m not singing."

"Oh, please, please." Carmen begged. We wanna hear you sing."

"No."

"Sing sing sing sing." Carmen started punching the table with her fists, the others did the same. "sing sing sing sing." They kept on saying over and over again.

"I´m sorry." I said. "But I´m not singing."

I sat down next to Mike by the table, and started eating. The others kept on eating, and soon the only talking you could hear was Johnny and Tyler discussing football, and Carmen and Lily talking about, well… girl things. Until I could hear Gus ask me.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I live here" I answered him.

"Yes, but why do you live here?"

"None of your business."

"But I have to know."

"No, you don´t. It´s none of your business."

"But I have to know."  
"No you don´t, mind your own business. I´m not telling you why I´m HERE." I stood up, grabbed my plate, lifted it up and banged it back into the table. It cracked into several pieces, and when I heard the bang, I realized what I had done. Why did I keep getting this angry?

"What do you think you´re doing?" Mike´s voice reached my head and I woke up from my thoughts.

"I…I." I couldn´t find out what to say. So the fastest I could I pushed my chair backwards. And ran out of the kitchen, I could hear both Tee and Gina shout my name to get me to come back, and Gus shouting about that he, had to know. But I didn´t care about them. I ran up the stairs, and through the hallway to my room. When I came into the room and had closed the door, I sat down, with my back, I hyperventilated. But it didn´t feel like an asthma attack. It was more like a pressure over my chest, my whole body was shaking and I felt like I was going to faint. It went on for a couple of minutes, then I could feel my breath getting calmer. I sat up on my bed, with my back against the wall and my arms around my legs. Until there was a knock on the door and Mike and Tee came in.


	7. As long as you are there

Mike and Tee came to sit down on my bed, I pretended to tie my shoelaces, to have an excuse for not looking at them both.

"Andie" Mike said calmly. "We´re not angry…"

"Gina is, I could hear the tone in her voice when she shouted my name."  
"Don´t worry about Gina, she´s ok. And she´s never angry for long. And I understand if you don´t want to tell Gus, but I think you´ll have to tell either me, Gina or Melanie. If we know why you become so angry, we can help you. I suppose we could ask Sunny…"

"No. I never told Sunny the whole story, she just knows about the drink that made dad ill." I sighed deeply and then started to tell them the whole story. "As long as it was just me, mum and dad everything was ok. But then, my mum died, when Sunny was born, of preeclampsia. They thought Sunny was going to die to, but she remained strong. Afterwards, when we knew Sunny was going to be alright, my dad got depressed. To help him, our uncle moved in with us but" I took a deep breath to keep myself from crying. "Uncle Scott was a drunk. And when dad was at work, when he was supposed to take care of Sunny, he drank instead. I got to take care of her when I came home from school. Dad never knew about this. Cause Uncle Scott said that if I told dad he would kill me. And as soon as dad came home, he started drinking along with Scott. Sometimes I laid awake in my bed for a whole night listening to dad and Scott get more and more drunk. Then one day, dad came drunk to work, and he got fired. After that had happened, he and Scott were drinking all day. It always ended by them both, collapsing by the kitchen table. Every morning, I woke up by hearing those to throwing up, in the bathroom. They always said that the only thing that could make them feel better was another beer. I was the one who had to do everything at home, including taking care of Sunny and going to school. If I didn´t do it good enough, dad and Scott hurted me. Several times they tried to hurt Sunny as well, but I always stopped it, and let them hurt me instead of her. When someone at school saw the bruises I´d got, I always said that I´d fell in the stairs or something like that. Then one day, just a couple of days ago, I couldn´t keep them from hurting Sunny. I was the one who stood there and saw her get hurt, but I knew I couldn´t tell anyone, when I came home from school yesterday, Sunny had told her teacher what happened, and the police was there. They talked to us, for several hours and this morning, early. Jessie came to pick us up. And here we are."

**In the middle of the night.**

I could see my uncles face coming closer, he putted his hands around my throat and hissed. "I´m gonna kill ya´"

"ANDIE Andie, help me Andie help me." I woke up from Sunny´s scream and jumped out of my bed. I ran through the hallway with the others behind me, jumped down the small stairs in the middle and opened the door to Sunny´s room, and turned on the lamp before I went to her bed, where she still sat up, she was frightened.

"It´s alright Sunny," I calmed her, while stroking her hair. "It´s ok, nothing´s gonna happen."

"He was here, he was here."

"Who was? Uncle Scott?" I asked her

"Yes, he was going to hurt me"

"Sunny." I placed my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "It´s ok, he´s not here." I embraced her again.

"Can you sing something, just so I can fall asleep."

"Of course." I turned around towards the others. "What are you waiting for? Go back to bed."

"But we want to hear you sing…" Carmen begged before Gina interrupted her.

"I think we should leave those two alone."

When the others had gone and closed the door, I started singing quietly on a song I knew Sunny loved "as long as you´re there." I planned to sing the whole song, but Sunny had fallen asleep already before I had sung the first refrain, and I walked out again, turning the lamp off behind me.


	8. Fighting with Elektra

And life in the dumping ground went on. I was still friends with Tee, but I also got to know Carmen and Lily a little. And over the next few weeks I got to know all of them at the dumping ground. Soon I knew that if I begged Mike, to let me do something, he would soon give in. I knew that Gina was stricter than him, but still, she´d got a lot of heart, and still wasn´t angry for long. I knew that Harry expressed his own feelings, through Jeff. I knew that Carmen was the girly one, and best friends with Lily. Sunny still had nightmares almost every night. Every night, I came running to her. The others had stopped following after a couple of nights. And Carmen still begged for me to sing, and I still wouldn´t do it.

Then one day, I sat beside Sunny, in the sofa watching a kids´ program. When Elektra came, she took the remote and switched the channel.

"Oi, I was watching that." Sunny said.

"Well, now I´m watching, because I don´t want to see some stupid kids´ program, chosen by a stupid kid." That was, well the worst thing she could say.

"What did you call her?" I asked and walked over to her.

"Nothing"

"WHAT did you call my SISTER?" I shouted.

"I called her a…" I started beat her up, holding her arms with one hand, and beating her in the face. She started beating me back, soon we both laid on the floor, tumbling around. Beating up each other, it must have looked kind of funny, because Elektra was about three times the size as I was. But I was strong, and at that time Mike and Gina came running in to the room, I was on top.

"Stop, stop it." Mike shouted and grabbed me around my stomach, lifting me up. I tried to release myself from his, grip. But he was stronger than me. So I had to give up.

"What do you think you´re doing?" he hissed, when I finally calmed down a bit. I saw that I´d given Elektra a black eye. But I felt that she had given me, one at least as big. And I could feel blood pouring from both my nose and my lip.

"Melanie, get the first aid kit. You two are coming with me to the kitchen." Mike grabbed the hood at my shirt, and Gina took Elektra´s arm, leading us to the kitchen.

"What do you think you´re doing?" Mike hissed again, when he had placed me and Elektra on each side of the kitchen bench. He grabbed the top of my head, and started drying my nose with cleaning wounds.

"I didn´t do anything." Elektra said. "she just started beating me up."

"Elektra, we both know that´s not true eh?" Gina said.

"She called Sunny a stupid kid."

"Well, I wasn´t being mean to you was I?"

"No, but Sunny´s my sister, and if somebody´s mean to her, they could just as well, be mean to me."

"Well, that still gives you no reason to do what you did eh?" Gina said. I shrugged.

"You two are grounded for two weeks, and I´m taking four dollars from your pocket money."

"You can´t do that to me, cause I´m leaving tomorrow." Elektra said.

"Then I´m taking ten dollars from your pocket money." Mike said.

A while later, I joined Tee, Carmen and Sunny, watching some girly docusoap. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and started playing games.

"Does it hurt Andie?" Sunny asked when the others had left, to go and get something.

"It´s not so bad. " I mumbled.

"Who have stolen my necklace?" Carmen came back into the living room. "My mum gave me that."


	9. Stealing

Three days later, everyone except Gus, sat in the kitchen. I sat on the kitchen bench, with Sunny in front of me.

"So…" Mike began. "We´ve got a thief in this house. Carmen´s necklace have gone missing. As well as Tee´s sewing kit, Johnny´s camera, Tyler´s money, Jody´s favorite hoodie, Melanie´s watch, Gina´s ear rings, and worst of all… my glasses." When he said that last, everybody laughed, though it wasn´t actually funny at all.

"Does anybody know something about who took these things?" Melanie asked. Johnny said.

"Well… Gus, Harry, Sunny and Andie is the only ones who haven´t lost anything." Just as he´d said that we heard a shout, and Gus came bursting into the kitchen.

"It´s gone, it´s gone." He started beating himself on the head, while Gina tried her best to comfort him.

"This just got serious," Mike said. "I want, whoever who did this to step forward right now." Nobody moved.

"Can I continue?" Johnny asked, "Now, Harry Sunny and Andie´s the only ones, who hasn´t lost anything, so it´s got to be one of them. Harry would never steal things, Sunny´s too li´l so…" Everybody turned to look at me.

"I didn´t steal those things." I said. And that was nothing but the truth. "I may be disagreeable, but I´m not a thief. And nor a liar."

"Yeah, we all know you don´t like her Johnny, you never did." Carmen said.

"I don´t know what to believe." Mike said, "But I don´t think that Andie´s a thief."

"Yeah, but she´s still the only one who hasn´t lost anything." Tyler said.

"So, you don´t believe me, well, I don´t give a damn. " I shouted, and jumped down from the kitchen bench. "I hate all of you anyway. Screw all of this." I ran outside to the old car seats. The cold November- air made my windpipe wheeze and I searched through my pockets after my inhaler.

"Oh crap" I thought, "I left it in my rucksack in the kitchen." I had no choice; I ran the way back to the house. Into the kitchen, where the others still were sitting. I grabbed my rucksack. Opened it and turned it upside down. The first thing to fall out were something, wrapped in what looked lige a grey- brown hoodie, I didn´t care about that. As my inhaler were the next thing to fall out.

"Oi that´s my shirt," Jody said and unfolded the shirt. Wrapped in it laid all the missing things.

"That´s mine," Tee grabbed the cloth bag, which I guessed were her sewing kit. She opened it and pulled out a pair of glasses. "I trusted you Andie, I realy did. And now you go stealing our stuff."

"But I didn´t, I´´d never."

"And that´s mine," Mike said. and grabbed the glasses. "I think that you should follow me to the office now Andie."

"Then why was it in your back pack." Johnny asked, and took the camera. "These are all our stuff."

"Wait…" Sunny said,

"Not now, Sunny." Mike grabbed my shoulder, and my only choice was to go with him and Gina to the office.


	10. Believing in me

"I gotta say I´m very disappointed in you Andie." Mike and Gina sat on the opposite side of the desk from me.

"I didn´t steal those things. I may be disagreeable but I´m not a thief. I´ve already told you that."

"Then why was all the missing things in your rucksack?"

"I don´t know, I didn´t put them there."

"Well, Mike." Gina began. "Maybe Andie is telling us the truth, she haven´t lied to us before."

"Exactly."

"I don´t know what to believe, but the fact remains, the things were in her rucksack."

"Yeah, but I didn´t put them there. I swear."

We three kept on discuss like that for a while. I tried to convince them, that I hadn´t stolen things. Gina almost seemed like she believed me, and Mike… well, he didn´t know what to believe. Until.

"Are you going to kick me out from here now?"

"No. Thief or not, we are not giving up on ya´"

"Then can I go now?"

"Yeah."

I stood up and walked out of the door, the others were in the lounge so I went there. When I came through the door, all the others turn to look at me.

"Come to steal something else?" Jody asked.

"No. I just thought I´d let you know…"

"… that you didn´t take those things. Yeah we´ve already heard that." Tyler said.

"But I didn´t take those things."

"Well, there are no other explanation is there?" Jody asked. "If you didn´t steal the things, why were they in your rucksack."

"I don´t know, I didn´t take them."

"Just bog off will ya´" Johnny said.

"Is that what you want?" I asked and gazed over the lounge. Nobody said a word, but I could see the looks in their eyes.

"Well thanks for that." I turned around and walked to the kitchen. Melanie was there, preparing lunch, but I didn´t care about her. I just walked past the table, and sat down in the stairs outside, in the garden. And though I didn´t want to, I was crying. I could hear Melanie coming out, and she sat down beside me.

"You´re ok?" she asked.

"I´m fine, just go."

"I can hear you´re not."

"I didn´t steal those things, I swear. And nobody believes me. Not even Tee."

"Yes I do," Tee was suddenly standing behind us. "I can see you´re telling the truth."

"And I believe you." Melanie said, "I don´t think you´re a liar."

"Well, you´re the only ones who does."

"Not if we find the person who really did it." Tee said.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked.

"There´s no need to look anymore," we could here Mike´s voice. "We found who did it." I turned around to Mike, and in front of him stood…"

"…Sunny?" I said. Tears was streaming down her face. "But Sunny, why?"

"I think we should leave you two alone," Melanie and Tee stood up, and with Mike they, walked into the house, closing the door behind them.

"You´ve been so strange since we came here." Sunny said. "I thought… that if you just found those things in your rucksack, you would believe it was yours and then you would be happy again."

"No Sunny. I would have found out that those were the missing things, If I had found them myself. And you can´t just go stealing other people things. To make other people happy. Do you understand?"She nodded.

"Do you hate me now?"

"No Sunny," I said. "I´d never hate you. I never have and I never will. Just promise me you´ll never do anything like that again."

"I promise, and I tried to tell Mike from the start, that it was me. But everyone looked so angry. I was…"  
"…You were afraid. And that´s ok. Now, I want us to go to the lounge, and tell all the others. That you´re sorry." She nodded again. And after I gave her a big hug, I took her hand and we walked to the lounge.


	11. Sisters

When Sunny had said she was sorry to all of the others, we sat down in the sofa in the living room.

"Sunny?" I said after a while. "Why…exactly did you steal Mike´s glasses?":

"I thought, that if you wore glasses, maybe. Just maybe, you could see all the good that is here."

"Oh Sunny," I kissed her on the head, "I love you so much, but you can´t steal people´s glasses, cause people that have glasses, needs glasses. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I swear, I´ll never steal something again."

"Andie?" Mike came into the living room. "Could you come with me to the office?"

"Sure." I stood up and followed Mike to the office, where also Gina was.

"First of all," Mike said. "I´m so, so sorry for not believing on ya´ and to make it up to you. You´re no longer grounded."

"Thanks."

"But… that Sunny steals things to make you happy, and that you are so over- protective to her, you beat people up is kind of worrying. So… we think, that the best thing to do. Would be to split you guys up, just for a while."

"You´re going to send one of us to another care home. That´s not fair. Johnny´s very over- protective to Tee as well"

"But Tee´s older than Sunny, so that´s another story eh?" Gina said.

" Actually," Mike continued. "We´ve found a couple that may foster Sunny, they´ll foster you also, but we think it would be best to split you up for now."

"When?" I almost whispered.

"Next week."

I stood up and ran out the door. I could hear Mike trying to make me come back. But I didn´t care about him.

"Andie what´s wrong?" Tee, Carmen and Lily came down the stairs, but I just pushed them to the side. Then I ran to my room, and laid down on my bed. Crying into the pillow.

"Andie, can I come in." Tee knocked on the door.

"Just you?"

"Just me."

"Ok."

"What´s happened, " Tee sat down on my bed.

"They´re going to send Sunny to a foster home."

"Why?"

"Because they think that the best thing to do, is to split me and Sunny up for now. And then , maybe I can move in with them later."

"But that´s good isn´t it. I mean, me and Johnny´ve been here for years without getting fostered. And you just come here and get fostered after like three weeks."

"But they´re going to split us up."

Tee embraced me, and said.

"But it´ll only be for a while, it´s going to be ok. You´ll see." When I finally stopped crying, Tee let go of me and I said.

"Maybe I should go tell Sunny about it."

"Yeah, probably…"

"But I don´t want us two to be splitted up," Sunny said afterwards.  
"Sunny, it´s only for now ok? And Mike and Gina wouldn´t split us up, if it wasn´t necessary."

"But you said we were a team,"

"We were, and we still are. And if you need me, I´ll be right here." I putted my hand over her heart Sunny putted her arms around my neck.

"What do you think?" I asked, "should we tell Mike and Gina you´re going?" She nodded.

Come on then, I took her little hand and we walked towards the office.


	12. Be free

I stood in Sunny´s room, I was packing her things. I wants Sunny to be with her friends her last time here.

_Fire, In your eyes,  
Says it's time to fly,  
Time for me to say goodbye,  
Loosen the ties,  
Though it's sad, i know,  
If you love something let it go,  
Dignified, your a gypsy soul,  
With a spirit that needs to roam,  
full of pride,  
As you walk into the world you call home  
_

I took the things and walked downstairs. Sat down in the sofa with my arm around Sunny´s shoulders. After all too little time, the doorbell rang. I took Sunny´s hand and walked to the hallway, where her new foster parents were waiting.

_Be Free,  
Climb over mountains and run through the trees,  
Feeling the breeze,  
Be Free,  
Jump over rivers and sprint down the plains,  
Without any reins,  
Just Go,  
Cause' i know that you need to be wild,  
and free,  
And maybe someday you'll come back.  
_

I let go of Sunny´s hand, helping her into the car.

_Silent and strong,  
Brave and bold,  
But you've got a heart,  
heart of gold._

With tears streaming down my face, I saw the car drive further and further away.

_Be Free,  
Climb over mountains and run through the trees,  
Feeling the breeze,  
Be Free,  
Jump over rivers and sprint down the plains,  
Without any reins,  
Just go,  
Cause' i know that you need to be wild,  
and free,  
And maybe someday you'll come back,  
To me,  
And maybe someday you'll come back,  
To me,  
And maybe someday you'll come back._

A long while, I stood there, at exactly the same spot. Watching at the point where the car disappeared. Tee tried to comfort me, but I just told her to go inside. The rain was pouring down over me, and I could hear thunder far away. But I didn´t care much about it, then I turned around and slowly I walked into the house.

"You´re alright babes," Gina asked when I came into the kitchen.

"Why wouldn´t I be?" I asked. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, you can help me, cutting those peppers," she pointed at a plastic bag from the store, I took the peppers, and started cutting them into pieces, anything to have something to think about. When I stood there, I started humming to a song I liked.

"You´ve got a really good singing voice," Gina said, when I had stopped humming.

"Thanks," I said, and salted the food. "I´m going upstairs now."

"Yeah, I´ll shout when this is ready."

"Mhm," I walked upstairs. I laid down on my bed, staring straight into the roof. Until I heard Gina shout.

"DINNER"

"Gosh, scream a little louder, I think there was someone on the moon, that couldn´t hear you." I thought to myself, when I opened the door to my room, and started walking downstairs.

**The song is be free- the saddle club, yeah I know it´s about a horse, but whatever. **


	13. Runaway

**I´m sorry I haven´t updated any story in a while, but I had no idea about what to write next, especially not in this story. But I haven´t had any internet this weekend, which has left me loads of time to write, so now I´m going to update pretty much all of my stories. Enjoy. **

"You´re ok Andie?" Tee asked when we sat by the kitchen table, eating.

"Yeah I´m fine," I lied.

"You´re sure? You seemed very sad when Sunny left."

"I know you´re not fine," Lily said. "I wasn´t fine when I had to move away from Poppy and Rosie."

"Look, I really don´t wanna talk about it." I said, "Don´t get angry now Andie" I thought over and over again. "You know you´re going to be out of here in no time."

That was it, I had planned to run away, tonight.

"Jeff says he misses Sunny too." Harry said. Gina smiled towards him.  
"Well, does Jeff know Sunny´ll come and visit him and Andie." Harry held Jeff´s face to his ear.

"Yes, Jeff knows that." I smiled towards him.

"You know that too yeah?" Gina looked at me. I nodded slowly. But what did it matter. If Sunny couldn´t live with me, then who could.

"What are you thinking Andie?" Lily asked, "You look very thoughtful."

"Nothing, I just wondered how Sunny´s doing right now." I lied, in fact I was thinking about my runaway, that, and Sunny leaving was pretty much all I had been thinking of for the last few days.

"I´m sure she´s doing fine, babes." Gina said. "So just eat your lunch now, and enjoy yourself for a while."

"How am I going to enjoy myself when I don´t know how Sunny´s doing," I shouted and stood up. "You weren´t there when I had to take care of Sunny myself for years. You don´t understand."

"I do," Lily said. "You know I do, and you can always come to me if you need someone to talk to." I sighed and sat down again.

"I´m sorry," I said. "I don´t mean to be like this, I´m just, really stressed out right now. I had just started to get used to this place, and now Sunny´s gone."

"We know, and we understand if you´re a bit stressed right now." Mike patted my shoulder.

"Can I go now? I´m not really hungry."

"Yeah, you can go." I stood up, putted the rest of the food in the compost bin, and went outside to the old car seats. That was a good place to sit, when I needed to think for a moment by myself. I sat down, and putted my jaw in my hands.

**Twelve hours later**

My clock rang, at exactly 1:00 A.m. I turned it off quickly so no one would wake up, and wonder about what I was doing. Fast, but quiet, I stood up and got dressed. Then I took my rucksack, I sneaked downstairs. I took some cookies and stuff from the kitchen cupboards, and then I unlocked the door, I closed it behind me and then I ran, the fastest I could away from the dumping ground.

**In the morning, Mike´s pov**

I had been waking the kids up, when I went to the door to unlock it. But it was already unlocked,

"That´s weird," I thought. "I´m sure I locked it yesterday." I went to the kitchen, where the others were eating breakfast.

"Hey, has anybody been unlocking the door already."

"No," came from everywhere, and some of them just shook their heads.

"Has somebody seen Andie?" Tee came to the kitchen, and then a terrible feeling hit me. I ran upstairs, and to Andie´s room, to find it empty.

"She´s gone," I said. And was surprised when I heard Tee´s voice next to me.

"So is her backpack."

"And someone´s stolen some food from the kitchen." Johnny came down the hallway.

"She´s been running away." I and Tee said at exactly the same time.


	14. Gone

**I am so, so sorry**

**Andie´s pov**

I ran out the door, and out in the cold midnight air. I ran for a while. Jumped over some fences, and such stuff. Before I crouched in a tunnel, and fell asleep.

**Morning, Mike´s pov**

"No Mrs. Daniels, we don´t know where she is…. No we don´t know if she ran away to find Sunny… Yes of course we´ve called the police, they´re on their way… Mrs. Daniels would you just come here with Sunny as soon as possible. Leave your husband behind if Andie turns up at your house." I was on my way to get frustrated by all the questions Sunny´s foster mum asked me. "What? No, you can´t come on your own, the police´ll need to talk to Sunny… Sarah, just bring Sunny here immediately." I hung the phone up, and walked back to the lounge, were Gina, and the others were sitting.

"Sunny and her foster mum are coming." I sighed and jumped up on the pool table next to Tyler and Johnny. Nobody said a word. Until we heard a knock on the door, it was too early for the police to arrive, so I ran to down the hallway.

"Andie," I opened the door. "Oh… hi Sapph, what are you doing here so early?"

"Hi Mike, I just thought I come and spend the day here, I´m not doing much, and I was getting a bit bored. Can I come in?"

"Yes, yes of course," I moved away from the door. We walked to the lounge, but Sapph stopped in the door.

"What´s going on?" she asked.

"Andie´s run away. Harry said. Sapphire sat down in the sofa.

"What? Why? When? Where´s Sunny?"

"She ran away tonight, and we don´t know why." I said. "Sunny got fostered yesterday."

"WHAT?" Sapph shouted. "Fostered, without Andie? She must be thinking…"

"That if Sunny can´t live with her, then who can?" Lily interrupted. "That was what I thought when I got to know that I would move away from Matt and Christie without Poppy and Rosie."

"Of course she does." Tee said. "Lily you´re a genius." Lily shrugged. Then we heard another knock on the door. I went to open the door. It was the police.

**Two hours later, Andie´s pov.**

I yawned and stretched out my legs and arms, I felt stiff after sleeping crouched half the night. I stood up, took my rucksack and started walking. When I heard a police car. I ran to a side street and crouched in the shadows, soon the sound were gone. And I started walking again. I just started walking when I saw two police men, and they saw me. I started running in the other direction. But too late.

"Hey you there." One of the police men shouted. "Stop, stop." I could hear them coming after me, and I ran as fast I could, jumping over fences and pushing people out of my way. Then, suddenly I stumbled, and fell.

"Got ya," the police men grabbed one of my arms each. "Let´s get you to the station."

"Wait." I croaked, and got my inhaler out of my pocket. One of the police men held my elbow, so I had to bend forward to reach it with my mouth, and later. I had no other choice then to follow the polices.

**Mike´s pov**

"Yes Mr." I said to the police on the phone. "Yeah, I´ll come and pick her up." I hung up, and walked back to the lounge.

"They´ve found her," I said to all of the others, she is at the police station. I´m going there."  
"Can I come?" Tee asked.

"No," I said. "I think it´s best if I go on my way." I walked to the car and rushed to the police station.

**Andie´s pov**

I was waiting at the station, then I could hear someone come down the hallway. And Mike came ´round the corner.


	15. Back again

When we sat in the car, Mike drove onto the side of the road, and stopped.

"Andie," he began. "Lily, she said that she thought why you ran away was because you thought that if Sunny can´t live with you, then who can. Is that true?"

"I never told her that," I mumbled and watched out the window.

"No, I know you didn´t. She just guessed. Is it true?" I slowly turned my head to look at him, and then I slowly nodded.

"Andie," he looked me straight in the eyes. "Where you running away because you thought you were doing us a favor?" I nodded slowly.

"We took Sunny away from you because we thought that you´re a bit too over- protective to her. It was just for a while, and it has nothing to do with whether you can live with us or not." I nodded. "We were worrying sick for you. Andie, you´ve got friends back at the DG, no one hates you. And everyone cares about you. That´s just how we do it."

"I understand." Mike turned the car- key around again, and we continued to the dumping ground.

"Andie," Tee was waiting in the hallway at the DG, "we´ve been worrying sick. Where have you been?"

"ANDIE." Sunny came running down the hallway, I squatted down and embraced her when she came closer.

"I missed you Andromeda" she whispered.

"Missed you too Sunny, but don´t call me that."

"Have you any idea of how worried we´ve been?" Mrs. Daniels came down the hallway. "You frightened Sunny."

"Yes Mrs. Daniels, I´m sorry." I answered. Gina came down the stairs.

"But you´re here now babes. That was matters yeah?"

"Yes, Gina."

"Where have you been?" Johnny asked. I shrugged.

"I think I better go home with Sunny now." Mrs. Daniels took Sunny´s hand.

"NO, please don´t take Sunny away from me again. Please let her stay, please I´ll be nice, I promise. Please, please." I ran after her when she walked out the door. Mike catched me.

"Please, don´t go. Please let her stay. Please, please, please." I stopped shouting when the car started to drive away from the dumping ground. I pulled in Mike hands and ran inside again, up the stairs and to my room. When I came up the stairs, Carmen and Lily came out from Carmen´s room. Lily began to say.

"Andie, I just thought I´ll let you know once more that I under…." I pushed her to the side, and continued to my room. Where I threw myself on the bed, and cried into my pillow, to suppress the sound.

"Andie, " I could hear Lily knock on the door. "Andie can I come in?"

"No!" I shouted. "Go away." The door opened.

"Are you ok?"

"I´m fine."

"I know you´re not."

"You know nothing about me."

"Yes I do. I was forced to move away from Poppy and Rosie remember?"

"Mhm."

"I know how you´re feeling right now. But it´s going to be ok, I promise."

"Hmpf" was the only thing I managed to say.

"What does that mean?" Lily asked and giggled.

"Just go away."

"Alright," I could hear the door open and close. I started humming at the song I always sang to make Sunny fall asleep. I came to the last part of the song.

_As long as you´re there _

_As long as you´re there_

_As long as you´re there._

Sunny was the only thing I needed. And now she had been pulled away from me. But I didn´t think anyone could guess how we were going to end up together again.


	16. Sisters in arms

**I´m really sorry, been a lot to think about this week. **

I just laid in my bed, humming on a few songs for a while. At last I stood up, and walked down to the lounge. It was empty, so I picked up the guitar, and walked to the kitchen, where I jumped up on the kitchen bench, with the guitar on my lap. I took a few chords on it, and hummed a bit. And, just quietly, I began to sing a song, while I played the chords.

_It's taken me some time to find my own way and peace of mind  
But when the nights felt oh so long, you made me carry on and on  
You should know that every day I will help you find your way  
This might be an old cliché_

But I don't know what I would do if I cannot be there for you  
Nothing in this world could ever change

I had now started singing a little louder, I sat with my back towards the door, so I neither saw or heard that someone came to stand in the door.

_You have always been my brightest star  
My guiding light I know you are, there when I need you the most  
I know you as I know myself even if we fight and yell  
I love you, you know that we are sisters in arms_

Me, holding Sunny for the first time

A couple of weeks ago, in the garden at the DG, with a kite.

"Look Sunny it´s flying, it´s flying. Great job."

"You helped too, I love you Andie."

_We have walked a million miles, a hundred tears, a thousand smiles  
There's been good times, there will be bad  
But I don't know where I would be if you had not been there for me  
Nothing in this world could ever change_

You have always been my brightest star  
My guiding light I know you are there when I need you the most  
I know you as I know myself even if we fight and yell  
I love you, you know that we are sisters in arms

Me, comforting Sunny and clean her wounds.

_I don't know what I would do if I cannot be there for you  
Nothing in this world could ever change_

You have allways been my brightest star  
My guiding light I know you are there when I need you the most  
I know you as I know myself even if we fight and yell  
I love you, you know that we are

You have always been my brightest star  
My guiding light I know you are there when I need you the most  
I know you as I know myself even if we fight and yell  
I love you, you know that we are sisters in arms

I let the last tone of the song rang out.

"Oh… Andie"

"AAAH," I turned around, and almost fell down on the floor when someone talked behind me. When I turned around, I realized the whole care home stood behind me.

"That was," Tee began. ""that was…" She had tears in her eyes, as most of the girls, Gina, Melanie and Mike. He patted Tee´s shoulder.

"I think Tee just said what we all think… There are no words."

A couple of days went on the dumping ground, nothing big happened. I started feeling better, and lighten up a bit. When I came down for dinner after school on a Thursday.

"Mm, Gina this is delicious." Lily said, she was here for the afternoon. I tasted it.

"Mhm, it really is." I cleared my throat, and scratched my chest. And took another bite.

"Hrm, Gina." When my throat began to swollen, I suddenly realized what I was eating. "What exactly did you put in this?" Without waiting for an answer I searched through the dish on my plate.

"You put peas in this?" I croaked, and coughed.

"Andie are you ok?" Tee asked.

"Have…hrm, anyone got an epi- pen?" I fell to the floor, with my hands to my throat, struggling to breathe.

**So… the song is Sisters in arms, by a Swedish band that calls themselves Calaisia. I love that song, it makes me think of me and my sister.I love that song, it makes me think of me and my sister.I love that song, it makes me think of me and my sister.**


	17. Bruises

**I´m really sorry I haven´t updated any story in like, years (well, a week. And if you don´t like reading complaining intro speeches, don´t keep on reading this.) it´s just that. This "work- time" I am on like now, instead of school for a few weeks, well. Last week, I could lend my dad´s mobile internet and have that, when there´s nothing to do there, but now I can´t because, my teacher said that we´re only allowed to do homework, when there´s nothing to do there, which it like, three, four hours a day. (I study at the nursery program and right now, we have this "work- time" on a sort of care- home for people with Down's syndrome, and other such handicaps. I´m not supposed to say stuff about the people living at the place, so I´m not going to say anything about them, I just, I really don´t like this job. Just knowing that I´ll have to go there tomorrow again, and Monday to Friday next week, (and the first thing I think every day when I come there is "just seven hours left of this day) it makes me feel like shit. Besides, the weather´s been alright. Except for yesterday, but it´s started getting colder (the sweet life of Sweden) and it makes me depressed, actually I feel kind of depressed every Easter. And, I´ve had a cold, on and off the last month, and that sucks, and I was at the dentist´s two days ago, fixing my braces, and everyone that´s ever had braces, knows that it can hurt a lot. Alright, I won´t complain anymore, actually, I barely ever complain like this. Every time I want to, I think about people having a lot worse time, then I´m having, and don´t complain, and that keeps me quiet, but I just thought I´d let you know that if you think that I update my stories almost nothing right now, please don´t you complain about that, because… well, I already know, and I already feel like crap, so, if you want to be harsh on me, please wait a few weeks. **

**Mike´s pov**

"Johnny, get the epi-pen, you know where it is." Johnny turned around and ran out of the kitchen, while I squatted down, next to Andie, who were still struggling to breathe.

"Andie," I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Just try to breathe as deep as you can, and relax, it´ll be fine. It´ll be alright." The second after that, she stopped breathing.

"I´ve got it," Johnny came running, and gave me the needle. I just did what I was supposed to do with it.

"Come on Andie," I mumbled. "Come on, breathe." Suddenly, she took a breath in, coughing, and opening her eyes.

"Yeah, that´s it. Come on." I helped her to sit up.

**Andie´s pov**

I turned around, and leaned against the kitchen bench.

"I´m sorry Andie" Gina said. "I forgot you´re allergic to pulses, so I guess I just put the peas in without thinking."

"It´s ok," I almost whispered. "Everyone forgets." I placed my palms and feet against the floor, and then, with Mike´s help, I stood up. I limped back to my chair. The others started eating again.

**Three days later.**

"Hi Sun´" I lifted my sister up. She and Mr. and Mrs. Daniels had came to visit.

"Hi Andie," she placed her arms around my neck.

"Hi Andromeda," Mr. Daniels smiled at me.

"It´s Andie," I lifted Sunny down on the floor again. "And don´t you ever call me that name."

"Well," Mike suddenly appeared behind me. "Andromeda is your name."

"unfortunately" I mumbled, before grabbing Sunny´s hand and walking upstairs.

"Hi Harry." Harry came from the other direction.

"Hi Sunny, you wanna play with me and Jeff?"

"Sunny," I had looked down at her. "Where did you get all these bruises from?" I rolled up her sleeve, to see that her arm was covered in bruises.

"Nowhere." She pulled down her sleeve again.

"Sunny?" I looked her in the eyes. "Did the Daniels hurt you?"

"No."

"Sunny?"

"Yes," she almost whispered. "But it was my fault, I was bad, I was bad."

"I´m gonna fucking KILL ´EM." I ran down the stairs and to the office.

"You, you." I flew on Mr. Daniels immediately, though, he was a big- grown man.

"Andie what do you think you´re doing?" Mike grabbed me from me behind, and lifted me away from Mr. Daniels.

"You´ve hurted her," I shouted. "After all she´s been through you hurted her."

"Andromeda, that is a very serious accusatory." Mrs. Daniels said. "We would never hurt poor Sunshine."

"It´s true Andie." Sunny came through the door.

"But why does she have all those bruises on her arms." I pulled her sleeve up.

"She fell down from her bed," Mrs. Daniels said.

"Well, you don´t get those kind of bruises after falling half a meter." I said.

"I think we better go now." Mr. Daniels stood up, took Sunny´s hand and walked out of the room. I wanted to run after him, and fight, but Mike still held his arms around me chest.

"Andie." Mike let go of me when we heard the door close. "That is very serious."

"But, they do hurt her. She said so herself."

"Andie," Gina said. "How can we know you´re not just telling us this because you want Sunny to come back?"

"She did tell me that. And I´m gonna prove it. Whether you believe me or not." I slammed the door when I walked out of the office. I walked upstairs.


	18. Merry busride

**Yeah, I´m still kind of depressed, still one more week to go on this job I am on right now. That´s why I decided to make a chapter, that´s kind of happier then I´m used to write… well, at least until the end…**

**Two days later**

I sat in my room, throwing a tennis ball against the wall and making it bump back to me, over and over again. But my mind was somewhere else, how on earth was I going to prove that the Daniels hurted Sunny? I still hadn´t come up with any ideas for that.

"Andie?" Tee opened the door and came in. "Do you wanna go to the mall with me, buy some Christmas presents?" I shrugged.

"Oh, please Andie, Carmen´s at Lily´s and I don´t wanna go on my own."

"Ok, then. If Mike agrees." I stood up, and pulled a hoodie over my head.

"MIKE?" we went downstairs.

"ANDIE." He smiled.

"Can me and Tee go to the mall, to get some Christmas presents, pleaeaease." I smiled from ear to ear.

"You know I can´t say no, when you´re looking at me like that. Ok, then. Tee do you have your cell phone?"

"Yes."  
"Be back at dinner-time."

"We will." We walked out of the house and to the bus stop.

A while later we sat on the bus.

"Who are you going to buy Christmas presents for?" Tee asked me.

"Well, there´s you, Lily and Carmen. Gina, Melanie and Mike, and Sunny of course. You then?"

"You, Carmen, Lily, Tyler, Jody, Harry, Sunny, Gus, Mike, Gina, Melanie, Sapphire, and Johnny."

"Suppose I better would buy for Harry and Gus as well, but that´ll be easy. To Harry, we´ll just need to go into a toy store and buy some stuffed giraffe. And Gus just want notebooks for next year." We jumped out of the bus.

"Hold on a minute." I stopped. "Do you know were the best place to get fun Christmas presents are, and the cheapest place."

"No."

"The second hand stores. Come on." I started walking in the other direction, down the street, to the second hand store. There were not many people in there when we arrived, actually the only people in there before us were an old couple, about 75 years old, and the people who worked there, me and Tee started with walking to the right, where all the shelves, with books, Cd:s and movies were. And, suddenly, I saw a framed picture, I walked to it, and held it up.

"I think I´ve found the right present for Harry."

"Definitely." I looked at the picture again. It had a painted picture of two stuffed giraffes, that looked like they were sleeping, with their backs leaned against a wall, and their back feet at the front of the pic, one of the giraffe had its head leaned against the other ones shoulder.

We searched through the shelves for a while, I found, except the painting for Harry, a cd for Lily, a pair of ear rings for Gina, and a scarf for Melanie.

"Hey Tee," I held up a pink writers block. "What do you think Gus´d think if I gave him this?"

"I have no idea, but please don´t try. You never know what he´ll do or think about it."

"I was only joking." I put it back in the shelf. "So, for me it´s only Carmen, Mike, you and Sunny left. Who have you got left?"

"Tyler, Johnny and Mike. Got any ideas?"

"Buy some practical-joke stuff for Tyler. It will give him a laugh. Have you got any idea of what I should give to Carmen?" ´

"Carmen loves jewelries, and anything pink. But you know that the only thing she really wants is to hear you sing."

"I know, but I´m not doing it. Hey, I wonder how long I can refuse to sing for her before she stops begging me to."

"She won´t stop, believe me. And it makes her really angry, that she had just gone out for a walk with Lily and Shadow when we others heard you singing."

"yeah, and it makes her furious, but it doesn´t make any sense. I´m not singing, and that´s it. You weren´t supposed to hear it either." I walked over to a box full of necklaces, I pulled out a necklace, with a pink heart hanging from it.  
"she´ll like this one, so just Mike, Sunny and Gus´s notebooks left then."

"Mike´ll be glad if you so gave him something you´d done yourself, he always is. But I think I´ve found what to give him." She walked past me, and grabbed a wallet, made of fake- leather from a basket on a shelf.

"Why didn´t I think of that?" I sighed and started searching through the book cases. I pulled out a book showed it to Tee, and said.

"The way to make easy dishes, without screwing it up." Tee laughed.

"I don´t think even that would help Mike cooking, but you could give it a try." I smiled.

"So, only Sunny´s left then, except for Gus´s notebooks, and some gift wraps, which I guess can be found in the book store. And yours of course, but I´ll have to buy that some other time. I searched through the store, and had soon found a red hoodie, with a print of Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer, a teddy-bear and a book, with all the stories about Pippi Longstocking for Sunny. We paid for the stuff. (And the most expensive thing I bought was the hoodie for Sunny, for five pounds) then we walked out of the shop, and towards the bookstore. After buying each notebook for Gus, and gift wrap, we sat down in the bus on the way home. The bus driver played some Christmas songs on a cd, and Tee started to sing along on "jingle bells"

"Tee," I whispered. Because I recognized that the other people on the bus started looking funny at us. "Tee, stop it. You´re embarrassing."

"Come on Andie, sing along you too. I know you know this song."

"Ok, then. But only for now… Jingle bells, jingle bells." A smiling old lady that sat on the opposite side of the bus, and an about- seven year old that sat behind us, started singing along too, a second afterwards, we could hear the bus- driver singing along. I smiled, and started singing a little louder. And when it came to the next song on the cd, let it snow. Every person on the bus was singing along, from the little, about four year old boy in front of us, to the old lady, about eighty years old were singing. The ones who didn´t know the lyrics were just humming along, and we were all having a great time.

"Wow," I said when I stepped out of the bus, behind Tee. "I don´t think I´ve ever been on a bus-ride like that."

"Me, neither. But it was fun."

"Yeah, it was." When we came through the door at the dumping ground, it was still a while until dinner, so we ran up to Tee´s room with the things we had bought. I pulled out the gift wrap from one of the shopping bags, and Tee grabbed tape, scissors, and stickers to write on from her shelves.

"What did you buy then?" I asked when I started to wrap the hoodie I had bought for Sunny.

"Wallet for Mike, jack in the box for Tyler, book about giraffes for Harry, bracelets for Gina and Melanie, skirt for Carmen, paint- brushes for Sapph, T- shirt for Lily, chocolate for Jody, sunglasses for Sunny and trainers and a movie for Johnny, I´m also going to buy some hair wax for Johnny. Next time I go to the mall."

"Can I see the sunglasses you bought for Sunny?" Tee turned around and grabbed one of her plastic bags and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. They were only made of plastic, they were red.

"Yeah, Sunny´ll love those. She loves anything that´s red."

"Andie? Are you in there?" we could hear Mike knock the door.

"Yeah wait a minute." I hid the book and the wallet under some Christmas wrap. "Now you can come." Mike sounded a bit out of breath.

"Good you´re home, they called from the hospital just now. And Sunny´s been coming there with ambulance a while ago."

"Is she ok?"

"I don´t know, but we better go there, come on."

**Well, writing this chapter really made me smile, especially that part about the bus-ride. It made me forget about work for a while, hope it made you smile as well. **

**And, in case you haven´t noticed, the book that Andie buys for Sunny, is about Pippi Longsticking, Pippi Longstocking original name is Pippi Långstrump, and was written buy a Swedish author named Astrid Lindgren. Or actually, Pippi came to earth when Astrid´s daughter Karin was home, ill one day. And she asked her mum to tell a story, Astrid wanted to know what the story should be about, and Karin answered "about Pippi Långstrump." Well, thank god...oops, I meant thank Karin for that.**

**And, while writing this, this memory popped up in my head, a memory about my sister telling my mum about a busride, where all the people on the bus started singing along to the radio.** **I wanted to make something fun about a busride and that memory just, popped up in my head, The name of the chapter, "merry busride" it may sound weird. But I mean, Merry Christmas... you get it.****  
**

**I will stop writing, just one more thing. If you think it´s weird, that they find stuff like gift wrap in ****the bookstore. Well, such stuff can be found in bookstores in Sweden. **

**I´m stopping...I´m stopping, right...now**


	19. Let it happen

**So, no more work for me. School on Monday so finally this work-time ended, oh boy, that was long three weeks. But, school on Monday, in that way, it´ll be easier to write, because then I actually can use my own computer, and write when we´ve got free periods. And how do we celebrate it´s over… WRITING of course.**

I and Tee ran down the stairs and out to the car, the road seemed very long. I had my hands clasped. And I could feel my heart pumping all up in my ears.

"She gotta be ok. She just gotta." I whispered to myself. Tee clapped my shoulder. But I could see that she was worried to.

"I´m sure she´ll be ok." She said.

It felt like hours before we finally reached the hospital, I opened the door and jumped out of the car, then running towards the hospital.  
"We´re here to see Sunshine Morris," I gasped when we came to the receptionist. It felt like hours before she said.

"Five stairs up, third corridor on the left, first door on the right."

"Thank you." I turned around, and ran to the stairs.

"Slow down, Andie." Mike gasped after three stairs. "Remember, I´m an old man."

"This… is… not… the… right… time… for… joking." I gasped and kept running, just had to find Sunny, had to, had, to. Finally we had ran all the stairs and I took to the left, and to the right. I walked slowly into the room, Sunny laid, unconscious. Her right arm in a sling. I walked to her, and held her left hand, and stroke her cheek. When a doctor came into the room.

"How did this happen?" I almost whispered.

"Some boy that was out selling cookies, saw Mr. and Mrs. Daniels, abusing poor little Sunny, and called police and ambulance." The doctor said. "Sunshine´s shoulder is dislocated, her arm´s broken badly, and she has a severe concussion. We´ve put her on some medicine that keeps her unconscious. She´s going to keep have that medicine a few days, because, if we wake her up now. She´s going to be in severe pain. Are you ok?"

"I´m...fine." I pulled up my inhaler from my back pocket, and put it to my mouth. Then I put it back in my pocket, and sat down on a chair beside the bed.

"Can she hear us?" I almost whispered.

"Yeah, are you her sister by the way?"

"Yeah, yeah, my name´s Andromeda Morris."

"I´ll leave you alone then." The doctor went out of the door, and Mike and Tee came in.

"How did this happen?" I almost cried now. "How could I let this happen?"

"Andie," Mike pulled a chair to next to me. And Tee sat down on the other side of me. "It´s not your fault, I should´ve listened when you said that Sunny said that The Daniels had hurted her."

"But I´m her sister," I wiped away a few tears from my cheeks. "I should have looked out for her better."

"Andie…"

"I´m the only family she´s got."

"That´s not true," Tee said. "At elm tree house, we are family. Just one big happy family. Well, most of the time."

I smiled through the tears a little. Took Sunny´s hand again, and started humming on her favorite song.

_All my life I've waited for the right moment to let you know,  
I don't wanna let you go,  
But now I've realized there's just no perfect time  
To confess how I feel,  
This much I know is real_

So I'll refuse to waste one more second without you knowin' my heart  
Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love,  
Nothing but you means a thing to me,  
I'm incomplete  
When you're not there,  
Holding me, touching me I swear  
All of the rest could just disappear  
And I wouldn't even care,  
As long as you're there.

Me, wrapping my arms around Sunny, when I realized that she had told her teacher what dad and uncle were doing to us.

_Take these words,  
Don't let them go unheard,  
This is me reaching out,  
I hope you can hear it now  
'Cause, baby my heart said stay,  
Take it, it's yours to break  
I'd rather try and lose,  
Than keep this love from you, yeah_

So I'll refuse to waste one more second without you knowin' my heart  
Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love,  
Nothing but you means a thing to me,  
I'm incomplete  
When you're not there,  
Holding me, touching me I swear  
All of the rest could just disappear  
And I wouldn't even care,  
As long as you're there.

The first day at TDG, I lifted Sunny up, when she had had an asthma attack.

_Each day and night,  
That I've kept this a secret,  
It'd kill me; it's time to share what I feel inside_

I don't need anything else but your love,  
Nothing but you means a thing to me,  
I'm incomplete  
When you're not there,  
Holding me, touching me I swear  
All of the rest could just disappear  
And I wouldn't even care,  
As long as you're there...

_As long as you're there...  
Ohh..._

Back at the hospital, with Sunny´s hand in mine.


	20. Waking up

**First of all, I wanna send a BIG happy birthday to Mr. Zeze, and… this is my birthday gift to him. You others can check it out too, it´ll probably give you a laugh. So just, copy this onto a youtube link. Or search for "me singing ja må han leva to Mr. Zeze." **

**/watch?v=QbMELBAwqMo**

Four days later, Sunny was still unconscious. I had only left her for a couple of minutes at the time, when I needed to go to the bathroom. Every night, I slept in the chair next to her bed, with my head against her tummy. Mike had tried to make me come home, to get some sleep, he said that Sunny´s not gonna wake up until the doctors away the medicine that made her unconscious. But I didn´t want to leave. I felt like, I had let her down when I didn´t make more to prove that the Daniels hurted her.

Almost every day, when the other had come home from school, someone came to the hospital, and visited Sunny. Gina and Melanie had been there, Harry had, Tee, Carmen, Lily, Tyler and Jody. Hey had brought some of her favorite stuff, including Sunny´s stuffed polar bear Jazz, a blanket, some books for us to read for her. They had made paper chains and hung onto the ceiling and the walls. But I didn´t care much about it, I just wanted Sunny to wake up.

"So… just one week to Christmas" Tee said when she came there after school one day. I nodded, why would I care about Christmas. When this was the day they were gonna make Sunny wake up.

"I´ve wrapped all the presents you bought."

"Yeah, yeah, ehrm about that. I guess…. I guess I´ll have to buy your present after Christmas. You will get one, but Sunny won´t come home, until the earliest. Christmas eve. "

"I know, it´s ok. I know you wanna stay with Sunny. Here, by the way. Miss Hagen forced me to bring you some homework. She says that if you don´t come to school soon, she´s gonna come here and pull you to the school."

"Yeah… sure." I said, a bit ironic. "What homework?"

"English and maths."

"That´s alright, I´ll do them later."

"Yeah, I put them here." Tee laid the school books in the window frame.

"So… Andromeda." Sunny´s doctor came into the room.

"Andie." I said, for the hundredth time.

"Yeah… Andie," he continued "I guess you know that today is the day."

"Yes, you´re going to wake her up today." The door to Sunny´s room opened again, and Gina came in.

"That´s exactly what we´re going to do, so if you just move a little." I almost jumped out of my chair, and walked to stand next to Gina and Tee. Gina held her arm around my shoulders.

"So," the doctor stretched his back again. "It will take yet a while, but she´s gonna wake up soon."

"Okay." I couldn´t keep calm anymore, so I started walking back and forth in the room. Gina and Tee sat down, and the doctor left the room, and then we waited, and we waited, and waited.

"WHY is it taking so long," when we´d waited for an hour. "She should be awake by now."

"The doctor said it would take a while…" Tee began.

"But it´s been a while." I started to panic.

"Andie calm down." Tee tried to comfort me.

"But why isn´t she waking up?"

"Babes…"

"But she should be awake by now"

"Andie calm down, you panicking isn´t gonna make her wake up."

"BUT SHE SHOULD HAVE WOKEN UP BY NOW." I shouted. "WHY ISN`T SHE WAKING UP?"

"Babes…"

"Andie…" we could hear Sunny croak.

"Sunny" I stormed to her bed, and took her hand. "It´s alright Sunny, I´m here. I´m right here, I´m not going anywhere."

**Know it´s a bit short. Please review. **


	21. Over the rainbow

"Andie?" she croaked again.

"I´ll go get the doctor," Tee said and rushed out of the room, and came back with the doctor after her. Just as Sunny opened her eyes.

"Andie" she croaked again.

"It´s alright Sunny, I´m right here. I´m not going anywhere."

"Aww, isn´t that sweet. Let´s get you up." The doctor rose the head of the bed, so she sat up. Gina gave her a glass of water.

"Andie," she said, when she had drank it.

"Yes Sunny."  
"I love you."

"I love you too Sun´ all the way to the moon and back again."

"Andie."

"Yes."

"I want you to sit next to me in this bed." I turned my head a little, and looked at the doctor, who slightly nodded, and then I climbed up in the bed. I held my arm around her shoulders and she leaned against my chest.

"Andie?"

"Yes."

"It hurts."

"Where does it hurt Sunny?"

"In my arm, and my head, and my shoulder." Sunny sounded like she was going to cry.

"I know Sunny." I looked back at the doctor.

"I´ll give her some more pain killers." He walked around the bed, and started fixing with the equipment attached to Sunny.

" Andie?"

"Mm."

"Can you sing something?"

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Over the rainbow.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_There´s a land that I heard of _

_Once in a lullaby_

_Oh somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_And the dreams that you dared to dream _

_Really do, come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Oh somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, then oh why?_

_Can´t I?" _

I looked down at Sunny, who had fallen asleep with her head against my shoulder, I guess tiredness was a side effect by the painkillers. I smiled a little, and laid my head down on hers.

**Four days later, December the 22:d **

"Are you sure about that Sunny? You know, if you don´t want me to go, I´ll stay here with you."

"You can go."

"Thanks, can you stay here Tee?" I turned around towards Tee. "You know, I can´t by your gift for Christmas when you´re there."

"Yeah I know. I´ll stay."

"Thanks." I pulled my jacket on, and walked out in the hallway. Then down the stairs and out. I went to the same second hand shop I had been to when I went with Tee. I had also decided to buy gifts for Tyler and Jody, to thank them for visiting Sunny in the hospital, and making those paper chains. I walked around a while, found a pair of cool sneakers for Tyler, and a T-shirt for Jody. I thought a long while about what I was going to buy for Tee, and I walked around the shop without getting any ideas. When I suddenly got an idea, I paid for the stuff I´d bought and then walked out of the store. But I didn´t walk towards the hospital back to Sunny, I walked to the bus stop and sat down on a bus that would go back to the dumping ground.

**So, I won´t have any internet this weekend, so I will update, at least most of my stories on Monday. **** Have a great weekend everyone **

**And I know that the version I´ve written of "over the rainbow" isn´t exactly as the original. **


	22. The Christmas tree

**So, in one of the latest chapters Tee told Andie that she´d wrapped all the Christmas presents she´d bought, I´m gonna change that. But before I do, Tee didn´t wrap those. **

Before I went home, I bought some colorful papers, stickers and one of these- scrap-booking books. And a frame. Then I sat down on the bus that would take me back to the dumping ground. When I came there, Harry gave me a big hug, and then I told them I would go wrap their Christmas presents, so they had to leave me alone. I went upstairs, and saw that Tee had left all the presents, I had bought earlier, the Christmas wraps and tape, on my bed. I smiled and closed the door. Then I sat down on the floor and started to wrap the book I had bought for Mike. While I was humming on "jingle bells."

"Mike?" I went downstairs a while later.

"Yes?"

"Can I have an old shoebox or something, and some other, smaller boxes?"

"Sure." I went after Mike up to the attic, and he gave me some boxes. The two smallest could fit the jewelries I had bought for Gina and Carmen. The two big ones, would fit the teddy bear for Sunny and the sneakers for Tyler.

"Thanks" I said, and went downstairs, to my room again. When I had wrapped the last one, the book for Sunny. I searched through the shelves to find a picture of me and Tee. That had been shooted a few weeks after I arrived at the DG for the first time. I glued it onto a turquoise paper, and put a pink flower- sticker in one of the corners of the photo. Then I put it into the frame I had bought and wrapped it.

**Two days later, Christmas eve**

"Hi Sunny." Harry came running down the hallway, and gave Sunny a big hug.

"Hi Harry, Hi Jeff" Sunny answered.

"Jeff says he´s glad you´re back."

"Hi… Sunny." Mike lifted Sunny up, to sit on his hips. "You´re ok?"

"Yes." Sunny hugged Jazz, who she held in her arm.

"Time to dress the Christmas tree then." Tyler said. Melanie and Gina were behind him, holding each box, which I guessed were full of things for the Christmas tree. We walked into the lounge, were a plastic Christmas tree stood. Gina and Melanie placed the boxes in one of the sofas, and we started to dress the tree. Well, I didn´t dress the tree much, but I lifted Sunny up so she could hang stuff onto the higher branches. Then it came to the final part, the angel that would be on the top. And we were going to vote about who would do it. Everyone got to say someone they thought would do it at first, and it ended up being the two most popular that the others would vote about. It started with Gus.

"I think Mike should do it, because he´s the only one that´s tall enough to reach up to the highest branch." I sighed, and shook my head. I was next.

"I think Sunny should do it."

"I don´t think we need an explanation for that." Johnny said.

"Carmen next." Mike looked at her.

"I think Andie should do it," I looked up from my hands.

"What?... why?"

"When Andie first came here, she was angry all the time remember?" she gazed over the group. "and, she jumped on Electra for calling Sunny a stupid kid, and she smashed a plate when Gus asked her how she ended up here. Just look at where she is now, I mean. She just spend like, a week at the hospital. She´s much more happy now than she were when she arrived." She gazed over the group while talking, and as I could see, the others were nodding slightly. Well, most of them.

Me and Tee was the ones that was left in the end, and Mike got us to say why each one should vote for me, I started.

"Well, if… if you don´t want to vote for me, I can´t make you. But I can… I can say, that if you voted for me, I would be honored to put the angel on the highest branch. And, that´s everything I got to say." I looked at Tee.

"I did it last year." She began. "I don´t wanna do it now, because I think there´s one here that deserves it more than I do." She patted my shoulder.

"So, Andie it is then." I stood up from the floor and took the angel from Mike´s hand. He lifted me up, so I got to put the angel on the top, when I got down on my own two feet again, and had sat down on the floor again. I put my arm around Sunny´s shoulders. She leaned against me, and for once. It was all quiet, nobody said a word. There were no words needed. We all knew it was beautiful.

**So, well, Christmas eve at the dg. I don´t know if you dress the Christmas eve in England. In Sweden we actually celebrate Christmas on christmas eve. In my family we celebrate Christmas in a Swedish/Norwegian way, so we always dress our tree the night before Christmas eve, me and my brother put Christmas socks at the feet of our beds, on Christmas Eve´s morning we get to open one present each. During the afternoon we go to Rutvik, where my grandparents (on my dad´s side) live, or to their neighbors my aunt and her husband and their three children lives. My uncle, and my grandma´s sister comes as well, and we eat, and we eat, and we eat. And we watch Donald Duck and his friends at three o´clock´. And we eat, and then we go home, and my brother dresses up like Santa Claus, and we get presents. And then, we eat a little more. And on Christmas day, we eat a big breakfast. And we eat… you get it.**

**I bored you now didn´t I? But what I meant to say was, that I really, REALLY need a really detailed description of what you do during Christmas eve and day. Do you eat? Well, of course you eat, but what? Do you watch Donald Duck and his friends? Probably not, but do you watch anything else special? **

**What do you do and when? Anything you can think of. **


	23. Christmas morning

**So, I´m gonna make the long waiting up to you by updating all of my stories at the same time. **

**So, thanks for everyone that gave me descriptions about your Christmas- traditions. But, I think I´m gonna make them open their presents in the evening anyway. I´ve also read the Tracy Beaker books, it is a while ago, and I read them pretty fast. Because I lent them from the library, and my lending- time was over, so I had to read the two last books in like, two hours or something. But I´m almost that when Tracy´s at Cam´s she opens her presents in the afternoon. Of course, it could be the Swedish versions that says so. But that´s not so believable. (is that the word?) So, well, I´m doing this my way. As usual. And, I´m sorry I made you write your descriptions. **

When I woke up the next morning, I pulled a hoodie, over my pajamas, and walked downstairs. Where Mike and Melanie were in the kitchen.

"Good morning Andie," Mike said when I came. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Mike… Melanie." I leaned against the kitchen- bench. "Mike…" I began. "I know we´re supposed to open our Christmas gifts tonight, but I bought a shirt for Sunny, and I was hoping she could wear it today so…"

"You wonder if you could give it to her now. Sure, it´s your choice." Mike smiled. "Could you wake the others up afterwards, and tell them to take all their Christmas gifts and put them under the tree, it´ll be breakfast- time afterwards."

"I´ll do that." I turned around and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs. At first I went to my room to get the gift for Sunny, then I walked to Sunny´s room.

"Oh, Sunny." I went into Sunny´s room. "Sunny." I shook her shoulder slightly, "Sunny, wake up," she started to open her eyes. "There you are. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Andie." She mumbled, and opened her eyes fully.

"You know what, I´m gonna give you one of your Christmas presents now." I held it up, and helped Sunny to sit up with the other hand. She took the parcel, and looked up at me.

"I had only the time to make a gift for you." She almost whispered. "I haven´t got anything for the others."

"Oh, they´ll be alright sunny. They´ll understand." She nodded, and started to open the parcel with her good hand.

" Thanks Andie." She laid the hoodie next to her onto the bed.

"So…what do you think?" I patted her shoulder. "Should I help you get dressed and then, we´ll go wake the others." She nodded. I stood up, and opened her wardrobe, and pulled out a pair of black pantyhose, and a black/red skirt. I helped Sunny to get dressed and then I took her hand and walked out in the hallway. We went to Tee´s room first.

"Tee, " I went in and shook her shoulder. "Tee,"

"Mhm."

"Tee, wake up. Good morning and merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "And merry Christmas Sunny."

"Merry Christmas Tee." Sunny smiled.

"Mike says, that you should get yourself dressed, and then take the gifts you´ve bought, and go downstairs, put them under the tree. And then, breakfast in the kitchen. We´ll go wake the others up."

"Oh, ehrm. Andie." She began. "Would you mind if I wake Johnny up myself."

"No," I said. "Of course you can, he´s your brother. We´ll go wake up Harry next." I and Sunny turned around and walked out in the hallway.

We went to all of the other room, except Johnny´s to wake the rest of the house up. Then I went to my room, to pick up all the gifts I had bought. I let Sunny take a few, with the one she had made for me. And then we went downstairs, to the living room to put the gifts under the tree, then we went to the kitchen, Tee, Johnny, Harry, Carmen and Tyler already sat around the table.

"Is Gina coming today?" Sunny asked when we sat down by the table.

"I wouldn´t think so," I said. "You know, she´s celebrating Christmas at home with her husband and kids."

"I wouldn´t be so sure." Mike said. "She said that they´d maybe come over in the afternoon, she wanted to show her children and grandchildren what´s it like where she works."

"Why would she wanna show her grandchildren what´s it like when parents don´t want their own children?" Johnny asked.

" Don´t go there now Johnny" Mike said. "It´s Christmas The happiest time of the year." The rest of the people at the DG had come down to sit down by the dining table. Mike and Melanie came too and we sat down to eat.

**So, the third chap of my "update-all-of-my-stories-at-the-same-time-project." Just four more to go. **


	24. Lexy McNitter

**I´m so, so sorry. But, I wanted to make this chapter on Christmas, because it´s the Christmas one. And there´s also been not very much time for writing the last few weeks, because there´s been loads and loads to do at school. **

**So, how´s your Christmas been so far. What have you got for presents? Because I´m Scandinavian, we celebrate on Christmas eve. So, I´ve opened all of my presents. And I got like, money, and a bracelet…. And A BOOK ABOUT HOW THE HARRY POTTER MOVIES WERE MADE, "Dying of happiness." **

The day went by, without any bigger events, Melanie made dinner during the afternoon, and we ate, after all, nothing really big happened, we played some games, and stuff. Mike tried to make some own Christmas- candy, but messed it up and burned everything. And then, during the evening, it was time to open presents.

We all sat down around the Christmas tree. I sat down on the floor and leaned against a wall. Sunny sat down in front of me and leaned against me.

"So," Mike said, and sat down by the Christmas tree. "I´m gonna hand out the Christmas presents, no one…" he stopped when we heard the door open and close, we could hear someone walking down the hallway and in came Gina, a man I guessed was her husband Greg, and two boys, in their middle- twenties.

"Hello everyone," Gina said. "This is my husband Greg, and our two boys. "Jeremy, and Jacob."

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas," Jeremy said.

"Merry Christmas" Came from every direction.

"Come and sit down guys," Mike said. "We were just about to start handing out the presents." They sat down and Mike started talking again.¨

"So, no one starts opening their presents until everyone have got… what the?" We all looked up when we heard the door knock.

"I´ll go get it," I said and stood up, then I half ran to the door, I opened the door. Where there stood a woman, about nineteen or twenty years old. I hadn´t seen her before.

"Hi," she said. "I´m Lexy, is Mike in?" I nodded, and opened the door and moved so she could get in, then I walked in front of her to the living room.

"Mike?" I walked into the living room, "there is someone here to see you." I turned my head when Lexy walked in. She smiled.

"Hey Mike, hi Gina." She said. "Merry Christmas everyone."

"Lexy," Mike stood up and walked to give her a hug. "Oh, it´s been ages, look at you, you´re an adult."

"Thank you Mike." She said. "And to you that not recognize me, I´m Lexy McNitter, I used to live here when I was younger."

"So, Lexy, what brings you here today?" Mike asked.

"Actually, I´m here to give you an invite," Lexy sat down on a chair, and gazed over the group. "I´m dancing on the square on Thursday. And I promise, that if you come, I´ll have a special surprise for you."  
"What kind of surprise?" Harry asked.

"Oh, if I tell you it wouldn´t be a surprise."

"Who are you?" Gus asked.

"Oh, sorry" Lexy said. "As I said, my name is Lexy McNitter, I used to live here. Until I moved to go to a dancing school, which I graduated from this summer. I haven´t seen this place since I was fifteen though. This sure brings memories back." She looked around the living room. "I´m sorry, but I need to go now," she stood up. "Maybe I´ll see you on Thursday, bye, and merry Christmas." She stood up and walked out of the room.

"So," Mike said. "Maybe we could have the time to open our presents now. As I tried to say earlier, nobody will start to open their presents until everyone have gotten all theirs." We nodded and Mike took up the first parcel. And read.

"Merry Christmas Johnny, from Gina." Johnny stood up and got his present.

Soon everybody had gotten all of their presents, and we started open them. The first one I opened was from Sunny. I opened it and found a doorplate, with "Andie" wrote on it, and some stars painted around it.

"Thanks Sunny, you´re the best." I kissed her slightly on the head.

"I meant to do doorplates for everyone." Sunny said. "But I didn´t have the time to make for everyone else," she looked sad.

"Oh, it´s all right babes, if you want to do those anyway, you can give us, after- Christmas- presents." Gina said, Sunny looked up and smiled.

"That´s right I can, I´ll go do them now," Sunny began to stand up, but I pulled her down again.

"Sunny," I said. "I think it´s better if you do them in the morning, we´re supposed to open our presents now."

"Yes, of course." She sat down in front of me again. And kept on opening her presents. I opened mine, from Gina and found three CD:s, I looked through them.

"Matthew Morrison," I mumbled. "One direction and…. Ma…mo…Ma…. Whatever, Mans Zelmerlow."

"Let me see," Melanie said, she took the cover of the last CD. "He´s called Måns Zelmerlöw, some Swedish singer." She gave the CD back to me.

**So, I´m gonna stop right there. **

**I didn´t really know how many children Gina and Greg have got, or how old they are, or if they have children of their own, so I just made something up, actually I didn´t know their names either. **

**Lexy McNitter is my character from my other story "nothing goes my way" more things about her is gonna turn out in the next few chapters.**

**Merry Christmas, and happy new year. **


	25. Christmas evening

**So, another chap. Hope you all had a great Christmas, and New Year. I had.**

**So, this is my plan, I´m gonna update every single one of my fanfictions once, before I update another one again. Just to have updated all of my stories in 2013**

**The Tuesday, I updated "you can´t stop the beat" and it took me a whole day to write that chap. On Wednesday, during the whole day I wrote a new chap for "when the past catches up" and yesterday, Thursday I wrote a chap for "secrets revealed" which took me the whole day to write. And today, Friday, I´m writing this. And if I keep on doing this, I´m gonna be done the seventh, which is the day before the school starts. So, that´d be perfect thing. Then afterwards, I´m gonna start update stories as I usually do. So, I´m gonna start writing the chap now. **

"Thanks Andie." Tee said when she opened her present from me. "That´s a really nice photo."

"I think Mike was the one shooting it." I looked up at Mike, who was right now opening his present from me.

"Well, thanks Andie" he said. "This could work out, but I´m starting to regret that I bought a Christmas present for you." He smiled and ruffled in my hair, with his hand. I giggled, and picked up a gift from Jody.

"Thanks Jody." I said and turned it, to check the table of contents.

"It´s ok, Andie." Melanie said. "I´ve already checked it, I´ve checked Sunny´s too." I looked down on Sunny who had just been unpacked a bar of chocolate, from Jody of course.

"Thanks Melanie" I said.

"So, here comes some cartons," Mike, who had been gone for a couple of minutes, with a bunch of cartons. "Everybody take one of these," he started handing them out. "And put… all of your gifts in one, so you have them in one place." I took one for me and one for Sunny. And put my the ones I had opened, (the CD:s from Gina, and the chocolate from Jody." In one of the cartons) and put Sunny´s (The book from me, and a hair band from Carmen) in the other, then I kept on opening presents. The next gift I opened was from Carmen and Lily.

"Nail- polish!" I said, when I had opened it. "That´ll be a new experience, but it could be fun, thanks." I smiled towards Carmen, placed it in my carton, and took up another gift, from Tyler this time. I opened it and found an ex of, "Harry Potter and the sorcerer´s stone, the book.

"Thanks Tyler, I´ve wanted to read this for ages." I thanked, the truth was, I had never been… not even a bit interested in reading the Harry-Potter- books, but of course, I didn´t wanna show that to Tyler.

"I like it, it´s one of my favorites." Tyler said. "I think you might like it, it´s a bit… well, your style." I smiled to Tyler and decided I would give it a try.

The next gift was from Melanie, I opened it, and found a book. "Twilight "read over the cover.

"Thanks Melanie."

"So, you´ve got both the first Harry-Potter-book, and Twilight now?" Melanie said.

"Yes, aren´t they like, competes?" I asked.

"The books? No." Mike said. "The writers? I wouldn´t think so. The people who reads them…. Yes." I smiled again, and took the gift from Harry. I opened it, and found a stuffed giraffe, not very unlike Jeff.

"Thanks Harry, it´s so cute." I ruffled his hair.

"It´s from Jeff too, he thought you should have a giraffe to him."

"Well, thank you Jeff, that was very kind of you" I looked to Jeff, and Harry smiled to me.

The next was from Mike, a DVD box.

"Glee season two…" I read on the cover. "Thanks Mike" Mike looked a bit confused, and about ten seconds later, I got the answer why.

"Ehrm, Andie." Carmen asked.

"Yes."

"Have you seen season one of that?"

"No." she held up a DVD- box with glee season one.

"I already have one of these," she said. "Would you mind if we switch?"

"No, just what I was thinking." I switched DVD- box with Carmen.

"That was actually what I was planning," Mike said. "The first season was for Andie, and the second for Carmen. It must have gone wrong somehow."

I shook my head a little. I had now, one gift left to open, from Tee. I opened it, and found a bracelet, or two actually, that were hold together by… well, I forgot what it´s called, and it were made by silver- colored and black pearls. I pulled it over my hand.

"Thanks Tee," I said.

"So now when everyone have got their…."

"Not quite everyone," I said.

"Wh- what?" Mike stuttered.

"I`ve got a present for everyone, so you guys, could you go find pictures that have been shooted this year, and then come back here, and I`ll go get something."

"Ok Andie." There was heard the thunder of footsteps running up the stairs, I went up to my room, and got the scrap- booking- album I had got a few days before, then I got some colored papers and stickers, and went downstairs again.

"What have you got Andie," Jody asked when I came downstairs, because I was holding it all behind my back. I held it out to them and talked about my plans.

"I had this idea, that if we do this album full of pictures and collages from this year, the ones who´ll live here next year can do one then, and then the ones who lives then next year can do one then… do you get that point."

" That´s a tremendous idea Andie," Mike said.

"Wait Mike, I haven´t finished," I said. "The number of pages in this album, is the number of children of the dumping ground, one for Mike, one for Gina, and one for Melanie, plus one. So I thought, that if everyone chose one favorite pic, and made something about it, then we could make the last together. ANd then, we coudl maybe take a look at it in the morning."

"Did you have a good Christmas day?" I asked Sunny, when I was putting her to sleep a few hours later.

"Yes… but Andie,"

"Yeah,"

"Can´t you come and lie down in my bed… just for a while."

"Ok," I lifted her quilt and laid down next to her. "But only because it´s Christmas."

**Mike´s pov**

"Good night then Carmen." I was putting everyone to bed today, because it was Christmas, and Andie was next. I walked down the hall and knocked the door and opened it.

"Good night An…. Andie?" I got a bit confused when I came into the room, because Andie wasn´t there, I smiled to myself when I understood where she was, and walked to Sunny´s room. I opened the door, and as I thought I would, I found Andie sleeping tightly with her arms wrapped around sleeping Sunny. I smiled again, and quietly I closed the door before going downstairs.

**So, I haven´t seen the new dumping ground episode, because it isn´t on youtube yet, but now I´m finally on my way too see the full episode of "goodbye Tracy Beaker" for the first time, so I´m gonna stop there. **


	26. Photos and scrapbook

**I´m so sorry.  
So, one thing I know about this story, is that it´s gonna come to an end soon. So, well, I guess it´s kind of good, because I´m currently working on seven stories, and I need to finish some, and this is the one closest to an end. But I guess it´s kind of sad too. **

I yawned, and pulled a hoodie over my pyjamas while walking down the stairs at boxing day morning, Sunny was still asleep in her bed. But I could hear talking from the kitchen. It grew louder as I walked closer, before I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," I said.

"Good morning," came from Mike, Gina, Tee, Johnny, Tyler and Jody, that already sat around the table eating their breakfast. I sat down, and yawned again before starting to poor milk and cereal in a bowl.

"You fell asleep with Sunny in her bed last night." Mike said. I nodded.

"Yeah, and I woke up there as well." I yawned again. "Sunny´s still asleep."

"No I´m not." Sunny came walking into the kitchen, and sat down next to me.

"Hey Sunny," I stroke her hair. And helped her to pour milk and cereal in a bowl. Then we all ate our breakfast while chattering. Then it was time to check through the scrap- book, we all gathered in the living room. Mike took the book and sat down in a sofa, and all of us others, including Melanie and Gina all sat and stood around him. He opened it, and it showed a photo of Jody and Tyler sitting under the table eating chocolate.

"I made that one," Jody almost shouted proudly. "That´s my favorite photo. Show us more Mike." Mike turned the page again, and it now showed a picture of a black- haired girl, about twenty years old, hugging Mike, that had got a huge smile on his face.

"That´s my one." Mike said. "Andie and Sunny, the girl is Tracy, she was our trainee, before Melanie, she also used to live here when she was younger, and I used to be her care- worker." I nodded, and lifted Sunny up so she could sit on the back of the sofa, behind Mike, and I looked over her shoulder to see the scrapbook. The next photo, was Johnny´s, and had a photo of him and Tee, hugging. At the next one after that, all the stickers and stuff we´re put on the pages in lines, and the photo, a photo of Gus, writing in his notebook, was exactly in the middle at the page. It was clear that this was the one that Gus had made. After that one mine was showed, with a picture of me and Sunny, flying a kite, I had squatted down next to Sunny, I held one on my arms around Sunny´s shoulders, and the other one stretched forward, helping Sunny with the kite. The stickers around it were hearts and kites.

"That´s a nice photo of you two, Mike looked up at me and Sunny. I nodded.

"I wanna see more, I wanna see more." Jody jumped up and down where she sat. Mike smiled, and turned the page again. Showing a photo of Gina, Tee, Carmen and Lily, preparing for dinner, or lunch or whatever it was that we were making.

"That´s my one." Gina said. Mike turned the page again, and it now showed a photo of Harry and Jeff.

"I did that one." Harry said proudly. Mike turned the page once again, and it now showed a photo, of me, Tee, Jody, Carmen and Lily sitting in the sofa in the living room.

"That´s mine." Melanie said, "I like that photo." Mike nodded and turned the page again. It showed another photo of me and Sunny.

"That´s mine, that´s mine." Sunny jumped up and down.

"Good job," I rested my head against her shoulder. Mike turned the photo again, and it now showed a photo of Lily, Carmen and Shadow.

"That´s mine." Carmen said. The next photo was another photo of Johnny and Tee with their arms around each other´s shoulders, which was made of Tee, and Tyler´s- a photo of him and Johnny playing pool.

"So, now there´s one page left in this," Mike said. "and we´re going to make the last one together, with a photo of all of us, Gina did you get the group photos?" He looked back at Gina who gave him two photos of all of us.

"So, let´s vote, it´s either this," he held up a photo from yesterday, everyone gathered around the Christmas tree… "Or this one," he held up my favorite, a photo from when we painted Sunny´s room red, we had all painting- brushes in our hands, and plastic sheets over each and every one of us, even though there was red paint… let´s say everywhere.

"Who votes for the first one," I looked around, the only ones voting for that was Gus and Gina.

"I guess it´s this one then." Mike took the scrapbook and laid it on the table. And then took a box with loads of stickers and stuff.

"Everybody put each thing on it." He said. I smiled and started picking out a sticker to put in the book.

**Thursday**

We put our hands together for Lexy that had been dancing to "the greatest love" by Whitney Houston. She took a microphone and put it to her mouth.

"So, time for a surprise, the thing is, I spoke to someone from the care- home a couple of weeks ago, and we made up some plans, and, first of all I would like for them all to come up here." We walked onto the stage, and stood in a row behind Lexy.

"Mike here told me that, there was someone in the care- home that was a very good singer…"

"Oh no," I whispered.

"Someone named… Andie, so I would like her, to take this microphone, and sing, and I am gonna dance, but first I gotta know which one of you is Andie?" She turned towards us, I tried to hide.

"It´s her," Sunny jumped up and down next to me, and pointed at me. "It´s her. It´s her, it´s my sister."

"I am so gonna kill you for this when we get back home," I mumbled to Mike. Before grabbing the microphone Lexy gave me. …

**To be continued… **


	27. The talent

I took a deep breath, and when Lexy nodded towards me, I started singing.

_All my life I've waited for the right  
moment To let you know  
I don't wanna let you go  
But now I've realized there's just no perfect time  
To confess how I feel,  
this much I know is real_

_So I refuse to  
waste one more second  
Without you  
knowing my heart_

_Baby 'cause I don't  
need anything else but your love  
Nothing but you means a thing to me  
I'm incomplete,  
when you're not there  
Holding me, touching me,  
I swear  
all of the rest Could just disappear  
And I wouldn't even care  
As long as you're there_

_Take these words  
Don't let them go unheard  
This is me reaching out  
I hope you can hear me now_

_'Cause baby, my heart's at stake  
Take it, it's yours to break  
I'd rather try and lose  
Than keep this love from you,  
yeah_

_So I refuse to  
waste one more second  
Without you  
knowing my heart_

_Baby 'cause I don't  
need anything else but your love  
Nothing but you means a thing to me  
I'm incomplete,  
when you're not there  
Holding me, touching me,  
I swear all of the rest Could just disappear  
And I wouldn't even care  
As long as you're there_

_Each day and night  
that I've kept this a secret  
It killed me,  
it's time  
To share what I feel inside_

_No, baby 'cause I don't  
need Anything else but your love  
Nothing but you means a thing to me  
I'm incomplete,  
when you're not there  
Holding me, touching me,  
I swear all of the rest Could just disappear  
And I wouldn't even care  
As long as you're there_

I lowered the microphone, the ones from the dumping ground, as well as the other people around the square were clapping their hands.

"Good job Andie," Mike clapped my back, I looked at him, with a look I knew said everything, I was so angry at him right now. How could he do this to me. I hadn´t even been brave enough to stand in front of the others at the dumping ground, even though the others were begging and begging for me to do. And he made me do this.

"So," Lexy took the microphone again. "There´s only one dance left now, and that´s gonna be to Light up the world, by glee cast. For this dance, I would like to one of my best friends to come up here too. Her name is Sandra Rice, and she´s a really good dancer. Welcome up San´" Lexy gave away the microphone, and hugged Sandra when she came out to Lexy. I heard the music start playing and the girls started dancing.

When we all walked into the bus later, I told Sunny to sit with Harry, I myself sat down alone in the back of the bus, Tee came to sit next to me, but I told her that I wanted to be alone, and she walked forward in the bus to sit with Carmen. I sat there thinking, looking out the window, all travel home. When we got home, I sat there as the others walked out the bus. I could see the others walk into the house again, and wondered how long it would take for them to realize I was missing. I didn´t have to wonder for long, as only about two minutes later, Mike came walking out the door, and towards the car. He opened the door, and leaned into the bus, with his feet still on the ground.

"You´re not coming?" He asked. I looked up at him, shook my head, and then looked to my hands, that I held on my knees. I could hear him climb into the bus and close the door behind him, he then came over to the back row, and sat down next to me.

"What´s going on?" He asked, with a worried look on his face.

"You…" I began. "You… you just don´t understand what you and Lexy put me through earlier."

"Do you wanna tell me?" Mike asked. I took a deep breath, and started telling him.

"It was two years ago, I was twelve, Britain´s got talent was showed on TV, and some teacher came up with the idea that we should have a Mistie got talent."

"Mistie?"

"My last school," I answered. "Well, I didn´t plan to write my name on the list for the ones who were gonna compete, but one of the bullies did, to humiliate me, they didn´t know I was a good singer, but those were the times when I was still confident about my singing. I decided to do it, to not let the bullies think that I was a complete coward. I was gonna sing the greatest love by Whitney Houston, and I took every chance I got to practice. And… then it was time for the big day. I didn´t have too much clothes, but I remember picking out my nicest clothes for that talent- show. A pair of jeans and a stripy shirt. There were fifteen competing- numbers, and because of the small school, there was about eighty people in the audience. I was up as number eight, and I got up there… and I took the microphone… and I was so nervous… I puked."

"You didn´t…"

"I did… and then I let go of the microphone and ran out of the hall. And then… a couple of weeks later, one of the teachers had filmed it all… and the whole school of watched it, and then… each compete got a copy of the DVD… so did I… and I can´t tell… all the hundreds of times dad have forced me to watch that DVD, and telling me how worthless I am, and how much I humiliated myself and him. Every time I sing… this tape is going in my head, and I just can´t erase it, that´s why I´m so afraid to sing with an audience"

"Andie…"

"I thought it would happen again on the square earlier, I thought I would puke and completely humiliate myself… again."

"Andie…"

"I haven´t dared to tell anyone about it since I told my dad and uncle Scott. It makes ¨me re- live every moment, and every memory goes on and on and on in my head. Some people claim it gets better if you think through it, and re- live it, to find out what went wrong, but I already know what went wrong. And what´s the point with re- living all the memories when all the memories hurt so much." Mike put his arm around my shoulders.

"Andie…" he began "Have you… have you still got the DVD." I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, it´s in a memory- box in my room."

"Go get it, you and I are gonna watch it together…"

"No… please…"

"Yes… I´m gonna show you something… Now come on, it´s freezing out here. He stood up and reached out his hand, I took it and stood up. I then stepped out of the car, and walked into the house, where I walked up to my room, I pulled out the shoe- box I had as a memory- box, and while I opened it I closed my eyes, and felt after the DVD. I found it, closed the box, and walked downstairs to Mike again.

**So… the part with that talent- show that went wrong, it was something that popped up in my head while writing this chapter, I had to make up some idea to why Andie hates singing in front of others so much. **


	28. Answers

**I´m so sorry**

When I came into the living room, where Mike was waiting I put the DVD in the player, and flashed forward to the part where I walked up on the stage. I held up the microphone and the music started.

"_I believe the children are our future…" _ I stopped singing, on the tape, I could see the eleven year old me, starting breathing heavily, I looked over the crowd ahead of me.

I counted down from five, I had been through this so many times before. Five, four, three, two, one, zero, when I reached zero, the tape showed me, puking on the stage, and then running out of the gym- hall. There were shouts of disgust from the crowd. Mike paused the DVD.

"When you watch this, Andie. What do you see?" Mike asked.

"I see me," I answered him. "Totally humiliating myself, and my school, and my family."

"What do you think I see?" he asked.

"The same."

"No, I see someone, that it´s you doesn´t really matter, it could have been anyone. Someone who fought all the bullies, all of her insecurities, to just get up there. And, that means so much more than how it ended. You were the bravest one there that day." I ran the DVD again, and flashed forward to Kierra Jones´ number.

"Take a look at this and tell me what you think." I said to Mike, and we watched her mime to Barbie girl, and doing an incredibly silly dance to it. I sighed, and paused the DVD again.

"That wasn´t good, at all." Mike said, and he was right. Kierra´s number had been terrible.

"It won, all the students got to write who they thought was the best. And a lot of people voted for Kierra, everybody looked up to her… She was also the worst bully of them all." I said. "What a great role- model huh?"

"M-hm." I reached down and took the DVD out of the player, and put it back in the case.

"I´ll go upstairs with this." I said.

"Andie?"

"Yes."

"The others are in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate, and eating sandwiches, are you coming?"

"Yeah." I turned around and walked upstairs.

**Mike pov. **

I smiled, and walked to the kitchen. The kids were sitting around the kitchen table. Eating, chattering and laughing. I sat down with them, but it went silent when Andie came walking.

"… that was great…"

"….you´re an awesome singer…"

"… How come…"

"…Andie…." All the questions and thoughts were shouted at almost the same time, Andie became overwhelmed, turned around and ran out of the room.

"What´s up with her?" Johnny asked.

"You just don´t understand do you?" Sunny shouted, and ran after Andie.

"What is it we don´t understand?" Tee asked and looked to me.

"Listen kids," I said. "Andie just told me why she is so unconfident about singing. She once . made a performance in a talent show, it didn´t end too well, it was filmed, Andie got a DVD and somebody showed it to her, over and over again, to use it against her. Claiming that she humiliated both herself and her family. Now, Lexy asked Andie to sing today, because I spoke to her on the phone, on boxing day. She asked about the kids living here, and I said a couple of sentences about each and everyone of you. What I said about Andie was that she´s a great singer, and a protective older sister to Sunny, I never thought she´d actually ask Andie to sing. But I´m the only one to blame for that."

A while later, I walked upstairs to talk to Andie, I knocked and opened the door to her room, and found the fact that both Andie and Sunny, once again, were curled up in one bed, this time in Andie´s bed, and asleep. I tip- toed out of the room, and closed the door as quiet as I could.

**A few days later, after new year. Andie pov**

I sat in the sofa with Sunny, watching TV, when Sunny turned towards me.

"Andie?" She began, "How come I was sent to live with the Daniels without you in the first place?" I felt like there was a cold hand that took a grip of my lungs and heart. How could I explain this?

"You know Sunny, when we first came here. Do you remember Elektra?"

"Yes, what has she got to do with it?"

"Do you remember I started fighting her, when she called you something bad?" Sunny nodded. "Do you remember, that you stole some things, trying to make me happy with them?"

"Yes."

"When that happened, Mike and Gina were afraid that I was a bit too overprotective to you. We were separated because they thought it would be the best for us, so maybe, when we were brought back together, I wouldn´t be so overprotective, and so I could make some own friends. And, I guess… I guess that you can say, that it was all my fault." Sunny stood up, and looked me in the eyes, then she turned around and ran out of the room, I ran after, out in the hallway.

"SUNNY?" I shouted, and then she turned around for a second.

"It was your fault," she shouted. "I hate you. I wish you weren´t my sister." At those words, she could just as well have ripped my heart of my chest. That´s how much it hurt. I stopped, as Mike and Gina came, most of the others already stood in the halls around me.

"What´s going on?" Mike asked. But I barely heard him, I turned around, pushed Johnny and Tyler out of the way, and ran out in the backyard. I ran out to the old elm- tree, where there hang a swing from one of the branches. I sat down on the ground, where I wasn´t visible for the ones who came running to swing, if they would, they wouldn't because it was too cold outside.

**Mike pov**

"Go talk to Sunny," I told Gina. "I´ll go see if I can find Andie. I walked after Andie. I knew she had ran out in the garden, so I took the kitchen- door out, first I walked to the old car seats, nothing there. Then I walked to the swing, no one there either, I thought, until I heard Andie singing from the other side of the Elm- Tree. I stood still, while she was singing.

_What have I done?  
I wish I could run  
Away from this ship  
Going under_

_Just trying to help  
hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is  
On my shoulders_

_What can you do  
When your good isn´t good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down_

_Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of thing  
I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take  
Oh many times will it take for me  
To get it right_

_Can I start again?  
With my faith shaken  
Cause I can´t go back and undo this _

_I´ll just have to stay  
And face my mistakes  
But if I´ll get stronger and wiser_

_I´ll get through this_

_What can you do  
When your good isn´t good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down_

_Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow _

_But how many times will it take  
Oh many times will it take for me  
To get it right _

_So I throw up my fist  
Throw a punch in the air  
And accept the truth  
That sometimes life isn´t fair_

_Yeah I´ll send out a wish  
Yeah I´ll send up a prayer  
Then finally  
Someone will see  
How much I care_

_When all that you touch tumbles down  
Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take  
How many times will it take for me  
To get it right_

_To get it right_

**Andie pov**

I finished the song, I didn´t know what had made me sing it, I knew it had with this situation to do, but I didn´t know why I´d started singing. I heard someone clapping his hands, and Mike came walking around the tree. He sat down next to me. I turned my head, so he couldn´t see my face.

"very beautiful…" Mike said. I shrugged. "Do, do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"There´s not really much to tell. Sunny asked why she was sent to live with the Daniels in the first place, I explained that it was because I was too over- protective, and I finished with saying that, I guessed it was my fault, then she ran. She shouted that it was my fault, that she hated and me, and wished that I wasn´t her sister. And then you came into the picture." I stopped talking.

"Andie… look at me." I didn´t really want to. But I did anyway. Mike continued.

"That Sunny was sent to the Daniels, that was not your fault. Yes, you may have been a bit too over- protective, but what you did then, it was because you loved your sister, what happened later. It was only the Daniels´ fault. And I should have listened to you."

"Wouldn´t life be so much easier if love didn´t exist?" I said. "I loved my mum, she died, I loved my dad, he changed to a monster. I loved Sunny, she was hurt, and now she hates me."

"Andie, your sister loves you. She loves you very much. Don´t you ever believe something else." I let out a sob. Didn´t wanna cry, fighting against it, made me hyperventilate, I couldn´t breathe now. It was like the rest of the world didn´t exist, like I was in my own bubble.

"ANDIE." Mike shook me. "Come on, deep breaths, you´re having a panic attack."

A panic attack? Was that what this was called, when it felt like I had an elephant sitting on my chest, like my head was stuck in a vise. I pulled away from Mike.

"What is the reason?" I gasped. "What is the reason to love, when it hurts so much, what is the reason to remember when the memories does nothing to rip up the old scars." I coudln´t stand this anymore. I let Mike pull me into a tight embrace.

"It hurts Mike, it hurts so much."

"Sch, Andie, don´t speak, try to concentrate on breathing okay?" I nodded. Tried to do as I was told, though it was hard.

**Mike pov**

What do you answer? What do you actually answer someone who asks what´s the reason for loving and remember?

How do you actually answer those questions, that there are no answers for?

**So, I was gonna continue, but I thought that would be a good end of the chapter. What did you think of the ending? **


	29. Memories

**One review on the last chapter ****, shame on you. I´m like, really, really close to a hundred reviews now, so please, please review. There is also just a few chapters left on this, so please let us come up to 100 reviews before it ends. **

I don´t know for how long I cried, but Mike held me through it all.

"It hurts Mike. It hurts so much." I sobbed again.

"I know," he almost whispered. "I know it does."

When I had stopped crying, I sat up fully, Mike reached me a tissue, I took it, and wiped away the last few tears from my eyes.

"I´m sorry!" I mumbled.

"No, no, don´t say you´re sorry."

"Maybe… maybe I should go and talk to Sunny." I stood up, so did Mike. I took a deep breath, and then started walking towards the house again. I walked in through the kitchen door, and through the hallway, just as Gina and Sunny came walking down the stairs.

"Come on Sunny, we can sit down here and talk." I sat down on the sofa, Sunny sat down next to me.

"Sunny," I began. "I want you to know, that what I did, both before, during and after you were at the Daniels… I did it all, just because I lived you, because I loved you more than anything else in the whole wide world, and I wanted to protect you. Do you understand what I´m telling you?"

"Andie?"

"Yes"

"Do you hate me now?"

"No Sunny… Sunshine Morris look at me," I took her chin and almost forced her to look at me. "I love you, you´re more important to me than anything else, nothing could ever change that. I love you all the way to the moon…"

"… and back again." She said, and then hugged me. I hugged her back, and kissed the top of her head.

"Aw, look at that!" Gina and Mike walked past us. I smiled, and then let my chin rest on top of Sunny´s head until she let go of me.

That afternoon, I walked up to my room, and pulled out the old shoebox from under my bed. I sat down on my bed with it on my knees. I sighed, and stood up again, put the box on my bed, and opened it. I laid the stuff I took from it on the bed. Before I took them up, one at the time, and looked at it, before I put it where I should have it.

The first thing I picked up was a necklace, with a ribbon that was shaped like Andromeda- the galaxy. I opened the lock, and closed it again, so I had it hanging around my neck. Before I continued, I pulled my hoodie off, and hung it on my chair. Then I picked up the next things. Two stuffed animals, a teddy- bear named Tango, and a raccoon, simply named "Raccoon" I smiled, raccoon was the stuffed animal I had been given from granny and pops, mum´s parents, when I was nothing more than a new born. And half of his "fur" had fallen off. Tango, mum had bought for me, once when we actually was gonna buy one for Sunny, right before she was born, and I´d just fallen in love with the bear. I put both Tango and Raccoon on my desk, I was gonna ask Mike for a shelf to put all my memories on later.

The next thing was another DVD, not the one with the talent. Show on, but another one, I put it on my desk and decided to look at it later.

The next thing I got up was the photos in the box, five of them there were. The first one at my dad lifting me, as high up in the air as he could. The second on dad and mum on their wedding day. The third of a seven year old me, holding new- born Sunny in my arms. The fourth on me, in my school uniform on Mistie. Black- grey knee- highs, dark- grey skirt, white button- up, dark- blue jersey, and a tie, stripy in dark- blue, dark- grey and white. The last photo was of me, dad, and mum when I was new- born. I sighed, stroke away tears from my eyes, and laid the photos too on the desk- top.

The next things I got up was my first pair of shoes, and my first hoodie, they all looked so tiny, I took Tango up, and pulled the hoodie over his head, it suit him. I put the teddy and the shoes on the desktop too. Before I picked up the second last thing, a small box, I opened it and found another necklace, this one with a ribbon that looked like a shining sun. With small diamonds (well, not real diamonds, but you get it) that had given the sun eyes, and a mouth, that made it look like it was smiling. I put it in my pocket, and decided to give it to Sunny when I came downstairs again.

The very last thing was an envelope, it wasn´t opened but from the outside, I knew it was a letter from mum, that I was supposed to open the day I turn eighteen. I put the envelope in one of the drawers of the desk, and then I walked downstairs, where I found Sunny, sitting on the kitchen counter, beside her stood Gina´s bowl, of something she was baking. Right now, Gina had her back towards Sunny, so Sunny took the opportunity, and stick her finger in the bowl, and then licked it, just as Gina turned around.

"Sunny, stop eating of that… you´ll get a stomachache," Gina stroke Sunny´s cheek, but Sunny just laughed, so did I, before I walked into the room, and jumped up on the counter next to Sunny. I pulled out the small box of my pocket.

"Sunny, before you were born, we knew that we were gonna name you Sunshine. Just like mum and dad bought this for me, because they knew they were gonna name me Andromeda." I showed her my necklace. "We bought one for you." I reached her the box, she opened it.

"It´s so pretty!" she said, I helped her to put it on, and then gave her another hug.

"I gotta talk to Mike about something." I said, "You Sunny, just keep on eating Gina´s ingredients." I walked out of the room, and walked to the office, where I found Mike.

"Mike? Have you got a shelf and some frames?"

When I was done with my memory- shelf, it was up on one of the walls in my room. All the photos were framed, and put on the shelf, Tango and Raccoon I´d put in the back, Tango still dressed in my first hoodie, and my first pair of shoes in front of it all. I smiled, and picked up the DVD from the desktop. I took it and walked downstairs, nobody was watching the TV, so I just put the DVD on, and watched.

The first clip showed me, as a new born, still at the hospital with mum and dad, mum in the hospital bed, with me in her arms, dad on a chair next to the bed, looking pretty shaken over being a dad for the first time. But still looked very happy, I heard the voice of some nurse behind the camera.

"Have you decided about a name yet?"

"Yes," mum said. "Yes, her name is Andromeda." The clip changed, still in the same hospital room, but now when granny and pops met me for the first time.

The clips changed many times, but I had some favorites, in those, a clip from when I turned one, and mum and dad let me eat chocolate cake with loads of cream, with my hands of course. Another clip, probably around my first birthday, and pops played peek- a- boo with me, and I laughed until I almost choked.

When the DVD ended, I took it out, and put it in its case, and walked back upstairs with it.

**Saturday, Mike pov**

"Oh, hi again Lexy, come in come in." I took a step back so Lexy could come in. We had been talking about her coming here, I was totally on her plans.

"Come, we´ll go talk in the office first." I said, we walked into the office, and I closed the door behind us.

"Lexy," I sat down on my side of the desk. "Are you sure about this fostering- thing now?"

"Yes, Mike, I´m more sure of this, then I have ever been of anything in my whole life. Because of all that chemotherapy I got when I was sick, it, it made it impossible for me to have my own children, I just know that this is what I am supposed to do."

"Lexy… you´ve got a lot of heart, you always had. But you know, that if you foster somebody, you make a promise to the child you foster. You can´t dump them here if things get hard."

"MIKE. Seriously, you´ve known me for years, who do you actually think I am? I´m gonna foster someone, and I would never, EVER, dump them here again." I nodded. I knew, of course I knew that. I knew Lexy.

"So, we´ll have a house meeting so you can meet the othe…" the door knocked. "Oh no, not again" I thought.

"Come in." I said, and yes, I had been right, in came Johnny, with a kettle with tea, and Tee, with a tray with cups and biscuits.

"Hi I´m Joh… nny… Hi Lexy."

"Hey Lexy." Tee said.

"Okay, go out of here now ." I said. "I know what you´re trying to do, and it´s not going to work, so just act normal today all right?"

"See Johnny, I told you." Tee walked out the door, and Johnny walked after her.

"Mike, I want you to know, that today, I´m not going to go after who suck up the most… I´m gonna go after their personalities and who I get along with the best." Lexy said, yeah, I knew.

"So, why don´t we get started?" I stood up, and after Lexy I walked out, I stopped in the bottom of the stairs.

"HOUSE- MEETING" I shouted at the top of my lungs, before I kept on walking to the kitchen.

**So. I had quite a hard time knowing where to end the chap, but I´ll end it there, I think there´s like, two chapters left on this story, so enjoy these last chaps and review.**


	30. A place in this world

**Hey, if there´s any twilighter out there reading this, my Twilight- fanfiction is going to be a Sims- 3- series on Facebook, the link is on my profile go check it out.  
And also, I´ve found quite a hobby in finding pictures on actors or actresses that looks like characters, I´ve found each for Andie and Sunny… go check them out, the links are on my profile. **

**Andie pov **

I was in my room when Mike called down for house- meeting. I had got loads of homework, because I hadn´t been at school when Sunny was in hospital. I was done. I was just about to sign the English- assignment, that was the last thing I finished, when Mike called for house- meeting. I threw the finished assignment on my desk to read it later. And then walked downstairs with the others, to the kitchen. Where I jumped up on the kitchen bench. Lexy stood by the table, along with Mike and Gina, I watched them as Mike spoke up.

"Lexy is gonna be here all day today!" Mike said, "And I wasn´t gonna tell you but… seems like someone heard me and Lexy talking earlier, so you already know."

"Know what?" I asked.

"Lexy´s gonna foster one of us!" Carmen said, I nodded, and leaned back as Lexy spoke up again.

"I know each and every one of you in here, would be really happy if I chose to foster you, but the thing is. To offer me things, like tea or biscuits or whatever, like some of you tried earlier! I am not gonna let that affect my decision, and don´t try to lie about perfect personalities and stuff either. Mike is gonna tell me a little later, so I´ll see through your lies. So, just go to, playing or fighting or reading or whatever you like doing." Lexy smiled.

I already had a throbbing headache, which got loads worse during the next thirty minutes, at last I walked over to the office.

"Gina?" I walked in. "Have you got an aspirin, I´ve got a headache." Gina nodded, opened a locker to her right and got out a small box with aspirins. She gave me a pill, and then felt my forehead.

"You feel a bit warm babes, maybe we should check your temperature."

´It´s okay I´ll go take this… and then sleep it off" I walked over to the kitchen to get some water to swallow the pill with, then I walked up to my room, and laid down in my bed. It wasn´t more than a couple of minutes until I was deeply asleep. But of course, since I had a temperature, as always when I did, I had nightmares.

I stood in the middle of a dark, dusty room. The dust made my breathing wheeze. Suddenly uncle Scott stood in front of me, he seemed bigger and scarier than ever as he took two big steps over the floor and grabbed me by the collar.

"I´m gonna kill ya´" he said. "I`M GONNA KILL YA´"

"NO…. NO." I shouted, Uncle Scott made himself ready to take a blow.

"YOU USELESS…"

"NOOO."

"It´s okay, it was just a dream," someone caught me when I sat up straight in bed. It took me a few seconds before I realized it was Lexy. It took me another minute to get a hang of my breathing, after that dream, afterwards I pulled away from Lexy and leaned against the wall.

"I´m sorry." I mumbled.

"No, don´t say you´re sorry. It´s all right." I and Lexy sat and talked in my bed for almost an hour, after a while, we came into the subject of nightmares.

"I used to have them often when I first came here." I said. "But I never told anyone, Sunny had them too, and for me, the most important thing was comforting her. It still is, I love Sunny, she´s the most important part of my life. But sometimes, I feel like I have to put my own feelings aside, to deal with Sunny´s."

**That evening. Lexy pov **

"So, I´ll think about my decision for a while, and then I´ll come back okay?" I asked Mike and Gina. They both nodded, I gave them each hug before I walked out the door, and towards the bus- stop.

**A month later, Andie pov **

It had been three weeks since Mike had told me. Lexy had come to a decision about who she would want to foster.

She had chosen me and Sunny.

I sat on my bed, my trunk laid open on it. I knew I had to pack, but I couldn´t get myself to do it. I walked out of my room, and downstairs, the rest of the residents were in the living room. Doing their own stuff. Carmen, Lily and Tee sat watching glee, and a song started playing, a song that I knew.

_So many things to do and say  
But I can't seem to find my way  
But I wanna know how_

_I know I'm meant for something else  
But first I gotta find myself  
But I don't know how_

I remembered when I first had come here, angry, very wild temper. I remembered smashing a plate because I didn´t want to tell Gus how I ended up living in care.  
For a second, I thought about talking to all of the others, one at the time. Tell them I was sorry for how I had acted when I first came here. Tell them everything I wanted to tell them. But maybe it was the best not to.

I knew my time at The Dumping Ground was over, and I couldn´t really help to feel a little bit sad. The dumping ground was the first place that had felt like home, since my mum died.

_Oh, why do I reach for the stars  
When I don't have wings  
To carry me that far?_

_I gotta have roots before branches  
To know who I am  
Before I know who I wanna be_

_And faith to take chances  
To live like I see  
A place in this world for me_

I had some time heard that you should always reach for the moon, because even if you don´t reach it, you´ll always land among the stars but right now, I felt like, I had so little wings, that I would end up crashing on the ground in case I reached for the stars

A few days ago, I and the others had talked about what we wanted to do when we grew up. Carmen wanted to travel the world. Harry wanted to work with giraffes on a zoo. Sunny wanted to be a horse- rider, and Tee wanted to have a big family. But when it came to me, I didn´t know.  
How could I know, what I wanted to achieve, when I didn´t even know, who I was.

Finding the faith to take to take a chance. To jump when I didn´t know if I would land safely.  
And I didn´t know if I had a place in this world, where I could feel like home.

_Sometimes I don't wanna feel  
And forget the pain is real  
Put my head in the clouds_

_Oh, start to run and then I fall  
Thinkin' I can't get it all  
Without my feet on the ground_

Sometimes, I felt like everything would have been so much easier if I hadn´t had any feelings. It would have been so much easier without the pain that waited everywhere I turned.

As soon as I had gotten my feet steady on the ground, and started walking, thinking it was so easy I started running, I fell, and had to start all over again.

_There's always a seed  
Before there's a rose  
The more that it rains  
The more I will grow_

_I gotta have roots before branches  
To know who I am  
Before I know who I wanna be  
And faith to take chances  
To live like I see  
a place in this world  
For me_

People usually said, that what doesn´t kill you makes you stronger. And I guessed that was also the case, for every storm I lived through, I would be stronger and stronger.

But I still barely even knew who I was. It was hard to have faith, when I didn´t have a place where I belonged.

_Whatever comes I know how to take it  
Learn to be strong I won't have to fake it  
Oh, you're understandin'  
The wind can come and do its best  
Blow me north, and south, east and west  
But I'll still be standing  
I'll be standing_

But I wasn´t going to fall, I was gonna stand strong whatever happened. And if I fell, I was gonna stand up again.

_If I have  
Roots before branches  
To know who I am  
Before I know who I'm gonna be_

_And faith to take chances  
To live like I see  
A place in this world for me _

Because then, I will find my roots, find who I am and that's when I´m going to find myself, and a place where I belonged.

_I gotta have  
Roots before branches_

I sat down on my bed, and sighed, but everything about this. It would take a lot of hard work, and I knew it would.

"Are you all right babes?" Gina came in. "Why haven´t you started packing? You´re leaving tomorrow yeah?" I nodded.

"Gina?" I said. A bit insecure. "Can I talk to you about something."

"Of course, anything." Gina sat down next to me on my bed.

"I… I don´t think I wanna leave."

"Well…. Why not babes?"

"I…. I know when I came here, I was really angry all the time. But… this is the first place that have felt like home, ever since my mum died and my dad started drinking. And as well, I would like to say sorry to everyone, and tell them how I feel about this all now. I just can´t find a way how to do it."

"Well, if you want to tell the others something, all at once…. Why not use your singing, sing a song about how you feel?" Gina answered me, I thought for a second and then.

"Yes of course... Oh thanks Gina you´re the best."

"And you know, where Lexy lives is only fifteen minutes by bus here, so you can always come back and visit your friends yeah?"

**The next day, gathered in the hallway **

"… I know that when I came here, I used to be angry all the time… but with this song, I´m kind of saying I`m sorry… and telling you how I feel now." I looked over to Gus, who sat by the piano, and then he started playing.

_Take my hand and walk with me  
Let me show you what I'm feeling  
What's going on inside of me_

_Don't you know you have changed me?  
Don't you know my wishes all came true?  
You're my angel, now I want to do it all for you_

_Right here, right now  
Nothing is impossible  
Right here, right now  
I'm running on a miracle  
I've seen you're face, I feel your love  
And there's nothing I can do  
Right here, right now  
My heart, my heart belongs to you_

_Feels like yesterday to me, yeah  
When you passed outside my window  
How you're vision caught my eye, yeah_

_Like in only forever  
Something made you turn and look at me  
In a heartbeat, I knew my destiny_

_Right here, right now  
Nothing is impossible  
Right here, right now  
I'm running on a miracle  
I've seen you're face, I feel your love  
And there's nothing I can do  
Right here, right now  
My heart, my heart belongs to you_

_For now and for always  
You'll be the one I love  
You´ll be the one I turn to_

_Ohhh  
Right here  
Right here, right now  
I'm running on a miracle  
I've seen you're face and I feel your love  
And there's nothing I can do  
Right now  
My heart belongs to you_

_My heart belongs  
My heart belongs  
My heart belongs to you, ohhh_

_I've seen you're face and I feel your love  
And there's nothing I can do  
Right here, right now  
My heart, my heart belongs to you  
My heart belongs to you_

Lexy stood in the hallway, when the others were giving me and Gus standing ovations, I knew it was time to leave. I hugged each and every one of the others, until I came to Mike.

"Thank you Mike." I said. "Thanks for believing in me, and for everything else you did." When I let go of Mike, Tee was the only one I had left for hugging. We were both crying now, as I hugged her.

"Thanks for being my friend." I whispered in her ear, before grabbing my bags, and walking outside.

"Bye guys." I reached my hand out the car window, before Lexy started driving us to our new home.

**That night **

"HELP, ANDIE, LEXY HELP ME." Sunny was screaming, I jumped out of bed, and almost knocked Lexy when I ran out in the hallway.

"Ehrm…" Lexy began. "I can take it, I´ll shout for you if I need you." I thought for a second, I knew, that it was time for me to let go of Sunny a bit. At last I nodded, and walked back into my room to go back to sleep.

That was the last time ever, Sunny had nightmares about dad and uncle Scott.

**So… that´s it for today… and you know what… there´s only an epilogue left on this one. It might take a while before I´ve written it though.  
Please review. **


	31. Epilogue

**Three years later**

My name is Andromeda Alice McNitter Morris, but people call me Andie. My sister´s name is Sunshine Sarah McNitter Morris, but people call her Sunny. Our mum´s name- is Lexy Paige McNitter. But she´s not our mum because she have to. She´s just our mum because she chose to be.

I´m in my first year on university, and I´m still not sure what I want to do with my life. But nowadays, I don´t really care. I know my mum and my sister will always be there, no matter what. And as long as they are, I don´t really need anything else.

Sunny is today ten years old, she´s going to be eleven in June. She´s in year five. She´s doing very well in school, and is one of the best in her class. She haven´t got any signs or problems left after living her first six years with an alcoholic and abusive father. She makes friends easily, and is very sweet and popular. Both among girls and boys. Though I hope there´s gonna be yet a few years before she starts thinking about boys as something else than just friends.

The last year I´ve written a book about the first fifteen years of my life, it´s called, _The star- sisters _and I´m almost finished with it.

Today, February the 14:th 2016 is my eighteenth birthday. Sunny and Lexy is out to do some shopping, I´m sitting by the kitchen table, with that letter from my mum. The letter that I was supposed to read the day I turn eighteen. But even though today´s the day, I´m struggling to find the courage to open it. Afraid of what it says.

At last, I carefully open the envelope, and start reading the letter.

_My dearest Andromeda_

_If you´ve gotten this letter, something must have gone terribly wrong. If you´ve gotten this, I haven´t been able to be there to watch you, or your little sister to grow up, from children to women. If you´ve gotten this letter, it means that today is your eighteenth birthday, and that it´s been ten years since I saw you last. _

_First of all, happy birthday my dear. I hope you´ve had good birthday´s until now, and that this one is the best of them all. I hope you´ve had a good childhood, that you´ve been spoiled with love. _

_And then I want to say to you, I´m sorry. I´m sorry I wasn´t there when you grew up, I´m sorry I couldn´t take care of you and your sister, and I`m sorry I didn´t take you away from your father and the problems he had, while I still had the chance._

_A nurse is writing this for me, while I´m telling her what to write, and the time is running out. So the last things I am gonna tell you, is never ever forget that I love you. Your father loves you too, we both love you very much. _

_Farewell my dearest. _

_Loads of love, from mum. _

It wasn´t a long letter, but it didn´t matter to me. I loved the fact that mum had spent her last while alive for making sure that she said what she wanted to have said to me. I loved the fact that she loved me.

"Andie, happy birthday." Sunny came running inside the kitchen, with a warm coat, knitted cap and boots she ran inside.

"Andie look." She held out her hand. "It´s snowi… why are you crying?" I hadn´t noticed that I actually was crying, I laid the letter from mum on the table and bent down to Sunny´s level.

"Sunny." I took her hands. "I want you to know… that no matter where you are, no matter what you do, I´ll always love you."

"I love you too Andie." Sunny hugged me. Lexy came and joined the hug too.

A couple of weeks later, I had finished my book, and I had to say, that the part I was most happy with, was the writer´s thank you in the end, it looked like this.

_I wanna thank all of my friends, and not so good friends that lived with me at the Dumping Ground.  
Thanks to Gus Carmichael, for always seeing the logic in things, when everybody else only could see the dark parts of it.  
Thanks to Tyler Lewis, for never taking anything seriously, and cheering up those who needed cheering up.  
Thanks to Jody Jackson, for your big heart, and the way you made me understand that chocolate actually does cheer up.  
Thanks to Harry Jones, for being Sunny´s friend, and for looking past what you didn´t like, when I needed a small friend.  
Thanks to Carmen Howle for helping me realize that I mattered too, in her own way.  
Thanks to Lily Kettle for understanding what I went through, and helping me with it.  
Thanks to Johnny Taylor, for also understanding what I was going through, even though you didn´t really show it, I know you did.  
Thanks to Elektra Perkins for not caring about what everyone thought, and running her own race. _

_I also want to thank the care- workers.  
Thanks to Melanie Jay, for believing in me during the stealing- incident.  
Thanks to Gina Conway, for being strict, yet always having a big heart, and always listening to the ones who needed.  
Thanks to Mike Milligan, for always believing and caring for those who had no one else. _

_No, I haven´t forgotten Tee.  
Thanks to Tee Taylor, for being everybody´s friend. And for being my friend, when I had no one else. _

_Then I would like to thank my biological parents, thanks to my mum for never stopping to love me. And thanks to my dad, for being a big part of what made me who I am today. _

_Thanks to my and my sister´s adoptive mum, Lexy McNitter- for taking us under her wings, and never giving up on us- thanks for being a mum. _

_And at last, thanks to my sister Sunshine Morris, I love you, I always have, I always will, with every bit of me, I know, they we will always be…_

…_.sisters in arms. _

**So, I guess that´s it. This is the last thing you heard from Andie and Sunny Morris. Makes me feel kind of sad.  
I want to say a thanks to all of you as well, thanks for sticking with this story. Because as J.K. Rowling once said, no story lives unless someone wants to listen. **_  
_


End file.
